PokeSpe School Life
by Melindax
Summary: Bienvenue à l'Académie des Dresseurs, une école construite sur une île située au large des régions qu'on connait. Suivez les porteurs de Pokédex au cœur de leur vie scolaire dans cet établissement réputé ! School!AU, du collège à l'université en passant par le lycée. Série de One-Shot.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous !

J'adore Pokemon Special et je raffole des School!AU... Et voilà le travail ! Voici donc le prologue de cette fanfiction, qui sera une série de OS, plus ou moins liés les uns-les-autres. Les pairings seront divers et variés, n'hésitez pas à partager vos suggestions. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Votre avis m'est très important.

L'histoire a lieu un an après la fin de l'arc BW.

Ce prologue est sous le point de vue d'une élève lambda, les chapitres seront celui des Dex Holders (porteurs de Pokédex dans la fic, c'est bon la francisation). Le premier chapitre sera centré sur une porteuse de Pokédex, laquelle ? Je prend les paris !

**Disclamer :** Le manga Pokemon Special ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que Pokémon. L'image illustrant cette fanfiction n'est pas mon œuvre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Exténuée, la jeune fille s'avança, chancelante, en direction d'un banc. Il y en avait de nombreux près du grand mur, éloignés d'une égale distance les uns-les-autres. Heureusement pour elle, car elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes en voyageant à dos de Pokémon, Arceus seul savait pourquoi le ferry l'avait rendue malade. Elle supposait que le stress de la rentrée, combiné à une nuit presque blanche et un petit-déjeuner avalé trop vite avaient aggravé les choses. Elle espérait que son teint n'avait pas trop pâli. Elle ne tenait pas à ressembler à un zombie, encore moins pour son premier jour dans l'école — académie, plus précisément — de dresseur la plus réputée au monde. Elle avait tant attendu ce jour ! Elle connaissait la brochure par cœur, avait entouré la date de la rentrée de toutes les couleurs possibles sur son calendrier et avait passé des heures à contempler son uniforme. Elle la trouvait simple mais élégante : une chemise blanche surmontée un pull beige léger, car la température baissait en même temps que les feuilles tombaient des arbres, des mocassins noirs accompagnés de chaussettes blanches, une jupe plissée bleu foncé et une veste cintrée d'une teinte légèrement plus claire que la jupe. Elle était impatiente de se voir remettre l'élément manquant de son uniforme, le ruban — cravate pour les garçons — avec le symbole de l'Académie imprimé dans le tissu. Elle avait hâte de connaître la couleur qu'aurait ce bout de tissu, celle-ci dépendant du nombre d'étoile sur sa carte d'étudiant.  
La carte d'étudiant, équivalent de la carte dresseur à l'Académie, servait à prouver l'identité de chacun des élèves, ainsi que leur niveau, qui était représenté par un certain nombre d'étoiles. Les nouveaux étaient jugés par les professeurs en fonction d'un dossier qu'il était impératif de présenter pour son inscription. Plus un élève était doué, plus il possédait d'étoiles. Le minimum était zéro étoile, ce qui n'était généralement attribué qu'aux jeunes qui entraient dans l'école sans rien savoir sur le dressage. Le maximum était de cinq étoiles, un rang réservé au gratin, à l'élite : tous les étudiants désiraient atteindre ce niveau. Ces derniers étaient tous conscients que le nombre d'étoiles qu'ils obtiendront déterminera leur niveau de vie pour toute leur scolarité, de même qu'il aura le pouvoir d'ouvrir ou de fermer des portes dans leur avenir.  
La couleur de la carte changeait en fonction du nombre d'étoile, le ruban suivait. On commençait avec du blanc — pour les sans étoile —, puis du bronze, de l'argent, de l'or, du noir et les cinq étoiles avaient l'immense privilège de pouvoir choisir leur couleur. Ils avaient également le droit de personnaliser l'uniforme comme bon leur semblait. La fillette trouvait ce système assez repoussant, mais cool à la fois. L'élite était vraiment placée au-dessus des autres, ils étaient la crème des jeunes dresseurs et ils allaient le montrer.  
Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant son mal de ventre se dissiper. C'était insupportable et les autres passagers du ferry n'avaient rien arrangé en faisant autant de bruit qu'un Brouhabam. Elle chassa ces souvenirs, de peur qu'ils ne lui redonnent des nausées. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers l'unique porte de l'Académie, la seule ouverture présente dans le grand mur couleur crème. Elle se précipitait car elle désirait être dans les premiers rangs à la cérémonie d'entrée. Les portes de l'administration étaient probablement déjà ouvertes. Elle se mêla à la masse d'élèves et en bouscula un certain nombre pour se frayer un chemin rapide vers le bâtiment principal.  
Lorsqu'elle s'en rapprocha, elle fut statufiée par la splendeur du lieu. Ce bâtiment en forme de U avait l'allure d'un palace et la noblesse d'un château. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, trop occupée à doubler, mais ses hauts murs crème étaient impressionnants. Dans les carreaux des innombrables fenêtres se reflétait l'eau claire d'un lac rempli de nénuphar et d'autres plantes aquatiques. Ce lac, qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le plan dans la brochure, l'avait surprise — une étendue d'eau dans une école était pour elle du jamais vu. Mais on ne parlait pas de n'importe quel établissement et cet élément apportait quelque chose de mystique à l'atmosphère, une étincelle. Elle avait parfois imaginé que son école aurait une apparence stricte et sombre, en y repensant elle se sentait idiote. La nature était encore présente ici, des fleurs colorées trônaient dans des jardinières devant les fenêtres. Elle savait que le domaine de l'académie comprenait une réserve naturelle à Pokémon. Elle comprenait que ceux-ci devaient être heureux de vivre dans un tel cadre. Elle-même était euphorique à l'idée de passer les prochaines années de sa vie ici.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver ! pensa-t-elle, émue. J'ai vraiment de la chance, mais j'ai hâte de réaliser mon rêve. »

Elle ne pensait plus à être au premier rang d'une stupide cérémonie d'entrée. Elle tournoyait, ses yeux chocolat balayant le paysage, s'extasiant devant son spectacle. Elle commençait à sautiller sur place, un sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre. Même si elle n'atteignait pas son but, elle était heureuse d'avoir au moins pu marcher sur ces belles allées arborées.

« Non, n'oublie-pas ! elle se donna une tape sur la tête, tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser. Tu seras la meilleure dresseuse au monde ! »

Tous ceux venant dans un tel établissement avaient un objectif en tête. Il fallait, certes, que les frais d'inscriptions n'aient pas été dépensé pour rien, mais il y avait tant de possibilités d'avenir dans ce monde. Les Pokémons ouvraient des portes dans tous les domaines. Ce qu'ils permettaient de faire était infini. Le rêve classique était le sien, celui de devenir le meilleur dresseur Pokémon. La jeune fille était une terreur dans son hameau : les Pokémons sauvages du coin l'évitaient, car ils connaissaient son côté brut et sans pitié. Prête à tout pour gagner de l'expérience, avec son équipe gonflée à bloc par des années de pratique, elle avait vite compris que conquérir son patelin ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait plus de théorie et de la pratique contre des adversaires dignes — pas la bande de dresseurs bras-cassés qu'elle écrasait sans se fatiguer. Sa réaction, lorsqu'elle avait appris que le meilleur dresseur que le monde ait porté était à l'Académie des Dresseurs, était sans commune mesure. Sa mère en avait perdu quelques degrés d'audition. Si elle battait le plus fort, elle lui prendrait sa place. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée.

Mais ce serait se méprendre de penser que l'académie ne regorgeait que d'élèves en soif de combat. On pouvait devenir coordinateurs, éleveurs, sportifs au Pokéathlon, spécialistes de certains types et peut-être être promu champion d'arène, infirmiers, gérant des PC, professeurs Pokémon et bien d'autres choses qui permettaient au monde de tenir debout. La devise de l'établissement était : « Académie pour dresseurs qui se cherchent ou qui se sont perdus, qui s'ennuient ou qui veulent réaliser leurs rêves ». Elle ne comprenait pas la partie « qui s'ennuient », d'ailleurs. Pour « ceux qui se sont perdus », elle savait que l'établissement accueillait parfois d'anciens criminels — ce mot, fort, la faisait frémir — repentis, il suffisait qu'ils en aient la volonté. L'école avait pour but de permettre à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient, d'utiliser les pouvoirs des Pokémons de la façon qu'ils désiraient, ou d'aider les autres à le faire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle.

« La cérémonie d'entrée ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout haut avant de se précipiter dans le bâtiment.

Heureusement pour elle, la grande porte était restée ouverte. Elle se maudissait : elle avait faillit trébucher à de nombreuses reprises et sa course avait ruiné ses deux couettes.

« Oui, finalement c'est mieux que je sois tout au fond. » pensa-t-elle agacée.

Malheureusement, sa place faisait qu'elle subissait tous les bavardages des autres élèves. Elle n'entendait rien de ce que le principal, le respecté Spruce Keteleeria, disait. Elle ne voyait même pas la scène. La fillette faisait la moue. Elle s'en fichait de rater son beau discours, elle connaissait déjà par cœur le fonctionnement de l'école. Mais les bavardages lui tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs, elle sentait ses oreilles saigner. Elle se rapprocha d'un groupe d'étudiants plus âgé, histoire de les faire taire, ou d'espionner leur conversation.

« C'est déjà terminé ? marmonna un garçon roux.  
— Calme-toi, le président du conseil n'a pas fini de parler, répondit un autre, brun.  
— Hum hum ! fit la petite en se raclant la gorge, avant de dire d'une voix triste, je suis désolée mais je n'entends rien de ce qui se passe, et puis aussi je ne vois rien… Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer s'il-vous-plait ?  
— Oh… le roux sourit à sa cadette, il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir. Tcheren, le nouveau président des élèves, finit son discours…  
— Le même que d'habitude, interrompit l'autre.  
— Et bref, les membres du conseil on finit leur petit spitch, donc ça devrait finir.  
— Eh ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Les porteurs de Pokédex n'ont encore rien dit ! Normalement, il y en a toujours un qui se la ramène…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Les deux nouveaux se sont déjà présentés.  
— Pokédex ?! s'écria la jeune fille

Ce mot résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Le Pokédex était un appareil à la pointe de la technologie, ceux qui avaient pu ne serait-ce qu'en toucher un étaient des élus. D'abord surprise, pensant que cette élite était composée de vieux ayant voyagé il a fort longtemps, elle se souvenait que l'éminent professeur Chen avait dit vouloir confier ces objets à des « jeunes gens pleins de vie ». Il était donc tout à fait plausible qu'il y ait des adolescents dans cette élite. D'ailleurs, peut-être que le dresseur qu'elle tenait tant à battre en était un.  
Quand elle était encore dans son village, elle ne faisait pas attention aux informations ou aux commérages et les oubliait dès qu'on lui en parlait. Cependant, sa mère lui disait souvent que, si un jour il lui arrivait de croiser un porteur de Pokédex, elle lui devrait le plus grand respect. Il fallait croire que cet appareil était un passe-partout qui te plaçait au dessus des autres, comme être un cinq étoiles.

— Tu connais le Pokédex, évidemment, souffla le brun. Figure-toi que les porteurs de Pokédex sont tous à l'Académie, et sur la scène, aux côtés du conseil.  
— Wow, fit-elle, se sentant honorée de respirer le même air que de telles personnes.  
— Bah, en fait ce n'est pas grand-chose. On dit qu'ils ont tous sauvé le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ils sont des génies, donc ils viennent à l'Académie pour tuer le temps, dit le roux sèchement.  
— Arrête, si on t'entend, tu vas te faire tuer, lui commanda son ami. Tu sais à quel point leur influence est étendue. Leurs groupies vont te tailler en pièce.  
— Je ne dis que la vérité, siffla-t-il. Ce sont des branleurs qui n'ont pas à payer les frais d'inscriptions, qui se retrouvent cinq étoiles automatiquement, ils ont tout les droits et ils ne font rien.  
— Dixit le mec qui est amoureux de Platinum…  
— Hey ! C'est- c'est pas la même chose ! bégaya-t-il. Les autres, là, ils nous regardent de haut avec leurs suivants ! Ils ne servent à rien, et c'est injuste pour le conseil, qui bosse comme pas possible, de se retrouver dans l'ombre de ces crétins.  
— Jalousie, répliqua son camarade d'une voix chantante.

La jeune fille se lassait de leur dispute. Elle estimait que si elle devait les juger, elle le ferait elle-même. Elle avait vraiment envie à quoi ils ressemblaient. Constatant que le roux était distrait, elle lui grimpa dessus agilement, afin de se caler sur ses épaules. Satisfaite, elle pouvait voir toute la scène.

— Dis-donc gamine, ça va pas la tête ? se plaignit son « arbre ». Ok, t'es plutôt légère, mais…  
— Chut ! le coupa-t-elle.

Elle était au-dessus des élèves, mais la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait l'obligeait à insister sur ses yeux. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. Elle distinguait les professeurs, élégants bien qu'enserrés dans des habits stricts, des élèves. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment dans la même école qu'eux. Ils distinguaient tous une aura, une de celle qui inspirait le respect et l'admiration. Ils étaient tous pourvu d'un physique agréable voire avantageux, et c'était excitant de les regarder. Ils étaient comme les multiples teintes d'un arc-en-ciel, de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux. Certaines de ces couleurs étaient extravagantes : elle se perdit dans le magnifique regard argenté d'un élève pendant quelques instants, avant de continuer son inspection. Ils étaient sans doute tous des cinq étoiles, étant donné qu'ils avaient une couleur de ruban originale ou un uniforme modifié. Ils avaient chacun un style bien à eux qui permettait, selon la jeune fille, de déduire certains traits de leur personnalité. Ce garçon, là, au micro — il lui sembla que c'était le fameux Tcheren, président du conseil étudiant —, semblait être quelqu'un d'intelligent et de très sérieux. Tandis que, plus au fond de la scène, se trouvait un gars assez débraillé. Sa chemise avait un certain nombre de bouton ouvert et sa cravate jaune était négligemment nouée. Il semblait s'ennuyer, puisqu'il ne faisait que soupirer en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du garçon aux yeux argentés. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'aimer être le support de son camarade.

— C'est bon, t'as fini ? gémit son propre support.  
— Je n'ai pas fini, répondit-elle. Le Tcheren finit son discours.  
— Oh ! Blue va parler ! s'exclama le brun.

Elle releva la tête. En effet, sur scène, une des filles auparavant située en arrière s'avançait avec la démarche d'un mannequin professionnel. Elle avait des escarpins aux pieds ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assortis à ses yeux bleus ciel. Sa jupe n'était pas plissée : elle était taillée dans une matière moulante, qui était comme plastifiée. Ses cheveux châtains avec des nuances de roux se balançaient gracieusement le long de sa silhouette mince. La tension dans l'assemblée était palpable : tous semblaient accrochés à sa beauté. Elle se faisait un chemin vers le micro qu'elle empoigna assez violemment. Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée et s'exprima d'une voix malicieuse :

— Petit détail qui a son importance… son regard se glaça, et la fillette sentit son support frémir. Yellow ne peut pas soigner les humains, déclara-t-elle froidement en appuyant sur la négation.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qui était Yellow ? Depuis quand les humains avaient acquis le pouvoir de soigner les humains ou non ? Cette annonce semblait étrange.

— Dis, demanda-t-elle à l'ami de son « arbre », de quoi elle parle ?  
— Ah oui, les nouveaux ne connaissent pas cette histoire. Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, Yellow est la jeune fille que tu peux voir sur scène, celle avec une queue de cheval blonde. Figure-toi que c'est une porteuse de Pokédex, tout comme Blue, celle qui vient de parler. Les porteurs de Pokédex ont des sortes de capacités spéciales et des titres correspondant. Yellow est « La Soigneuse ». Tu comprends donc qu'elle peut soigner, mais certaines personnes oublient que son pouvoir se limite uniquement aux Pokémons. Donc, l'année dernière, un groupe de garçon vénérant Yellow ont eu l'idée bizarre de sauter du toit de leurs dortoirs, pensant que s'ils se blessaient suffisamment, on demanderait une aide « magique » à Yellow. Je ne te raconte pas le scandale que ça a fait. Ils ont frôlés la mort. Ils ont été virés, si je me souviens bien.  
— Ils ne seraient pas restés, de toute façon, ajouta le garçon sur lequel elle était. Tout le monde s'étaient moqués d'eux, Yellow en avait été traumatisée et ils ont subi la colère de Red et de Blue (plus celle de tous les cinq étoiles, mais ces deux derniers étaient vraiment terrifiants).

L'assemblée était silencieuse, gelée par la froideur du message de cette Blue. La petite était perdue dans ses pensées. Trop d'informations au même moment. Une humaine pouvant soigner des Pokémons, des fous prêts à se tuer pour avoir de l'attention… Elle avait moins d'estime pour ses camarades, tout d'un coup.

— Alors mademoiselle, on perd foi en l'humanité ? lança le brun. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les fanboys ne sont pas les seuls. Il y a les fangirls aussi, et elles… Elles…  
— Sont vraiment effrayantes, compléta l'autre, ayant remarqué le frisson de son ami. Elles n'ont aucunes limites. Ça me rappelle cette photo d'Emerald, qui avait circulé.  
— C'est le petit gars avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il y a un certain temps, il les portait encore en forme croissant, à l'aide de gel bien sûr.  
— Et donc, une photo de lui avec les cheveux au naturel a fait le tour de l'Académie, du collège jusqu'à l'université. Certaines de ses fangirls l'avaient trouvé très mignon, et afin de le voir en chair et en os avec les cheveux de cette manière…  
— Elles se sont arrangées pour lui lancer un seau d'eau sur la tête.  
— Avec du savon et d'autres substances bizarres dedans, pour enlever le gel.  
— Il n'y avait pas du dissolvant aussi ? Enfin, il n'avait pas apprécié, et ça peut se comprendre. Les élèves avaient agi en bande organisée, donc seule une partie des coupables furent retrouvées.  
— C'est dégoutant ! protesta la petite, effarée.  
— Attends ! Le pire, c'est qu'elles ont récidivé ! Sauf que leur plan a échoué, puisque le seau était tombé sur Sapphire.  
— Je me rappelle que dans sa rage, cette dernière avait escaladé le mur du bâtiment et avait rattrapé les fangirls. Elle était sur le point de les tuer lorsque les professeurs ont accouru.  
— Depuis, Emerald, pour sa sûreté et celle des autres, porte ses cheveux comme tu peux le voir aujourd'hui.

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne connaissait pas les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire, ignorait qui était Sapphire, mais son image de l'école commençait à s'effriter. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas tous être des fous dangereux… Cette Académie rassemble les espoirs du monde entier. Cependant, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir lors de cette dernière demi-heure était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer depuis qu'elle désirait intégrer cet établissement. Pourtant, elle était encore plus excitée qu'auparavant. Elle n'allait pas devenir une fangirl — normalement —, et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait enrôler des groupies. Ces années seront comme une pièce de théâtre comique où elle s'amusera en tant que spectatrice. Mais elle n'oublierait pas son but de devenir l'ultime dresseuse. Elle allait tout faire pour y arriver. Cette ambiance lui plaisait. Elle rit en levant son poing vers le ciel :

— Des années scolaires merveilleuses commencent !  
— Tu vas finir par descendre, oui ?! »


	2. Maladresses, présentations & fête

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre, ce qui réponds à ta question Europale. Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir posté ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le prologue !

Notes : — Je n'ai pas lu la fin de l'arc BW, donc j'ignore si quand il sortira le flashback présent dans ce chapitre tombera à l'eau.

— J'ai assez galéré à la fin du chapitre. Beaucoup de personnages au même moment, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter les répétitions et j'espère que votre lecture n'en sera pas affectée.

**Disclamer :** PokeSpe et Pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas et je crains que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Le fanart illustrant cette fanfiction n'est pas mon œuvre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

White était embarrassée. Elle sentait les regards de chaque élève du groupe qu'elle menait converger vers elle. Sa conscience professionnelle lui ordonnait de ne pas se retourner, de se tenir droite et d'avoir une démarche assurée. Elle avait des difficultés à obéir : elle venait à peine de rentrer dans une école qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait honte en repensant au discours qu'elle avait fait à la cérémonie d'entrée. Elle l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop conventionnel, il sonnait préfabriqué. Elle savait pertinemment qu'on n'avait jamais deux occasions de faire une première bonne impression et elle espérait de tout son cœur que les élèves n'avaient pas remarqué sa maladresse. Black, lui, avait réussi à se présenter de façon énergique, entrainante, il avait dû s'attirer la sympathie de quelques élèves, au moins. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se sentir mal-à-l'aise ? Ils viennent à peine d'être inscrits et d'après ce que White avait compris, ils étaient déjà haut gradés — cinq étoiles, pour reprendre les mots de Spruce Keteleeria.

Spruce Keteleeria. Il aurait pu prendre la peine de mieux leur expliquer comment allait s'organiser leur vie scolaire, ou demander à quelqu'un de s'en charger. Le fait d'être occupé à cause de son poste de directeur et d'éminence scientifique n'excusait pas tout. Il était celui qui les avait envoyés dans cette école, il devait en assumer les responsabilités, grogna intérieurement la jeune fille.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la Team Plasma avait été démantelée. White était cependant restée au côté de Black, et logeait même chez lui. Le professeur Keteleeria désirait que les deux porteurs de Pokédex restent à proximité, afin qu'elle puisse extraire toutes les données contenues dans l'appareil. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui maintenait la jeune fille à Renouet. Alors qu'elle aurait préféré retenter le métro de combat pour continuer son entrainement avant de rouvrir l'Agence BW, elle avait décidé de rester aux côtés de Black.

Black, son meilleur ami, héros d'Unys, vainqueur face à la Team Plasma et maître de la Ligue. C'était ce dernier point qui posait problème, car il ne l'était pas vraiment. En effet, il avait battu N, ce dernier ayant battu Goyah, le maître originel. Malheureusement, N n'avait jamais été reconnu comme maître. Lorsque sa secte a été dissolue, le gouvernement a fait son possible pour étouffer l'affaire, désirant limiter la peur dans le peuple. A part dans l'esprit de quelques personnes dont faisaient partie les deux adolescents, tout ce qui était en lien avec la Team Plasma avait été caché, ou oublié. De ce fait, personne n'a reconnu Black en tant que maître. Il n'avait même pas été enregistré au Panthéon. Certains le considéraient comme un dresseur puissant, point final. Inutile de dire que le garçon a très mal vécu cette situation. Il voulait trôner à la Ligue Pokémon, à passer le reste de son temps à affronter de puissants dresseurs. Même s'il ne le disait pas, White savait qu'il souhaitait être reconnu. Quoi de plus normal quand on savait tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour le bien-être de sa région ? De sa joie de vivre et de son entrain habituel il ne restait que des brides. Il était du devoir de la jeune fille de rester au près de son employé lorsqu'il était tourmenté. Toutefois, elle commençait à ne plus savoir que faire. Les Pokémons du garçon et elle-même avait fait tout leur possible. Les résultats de leurs efforts n'étaient pas concluant. Elle souffrait de la situation, se maudissant d'être aussi inutile alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'éloigna de ses réflexions. Elle se permit de décrocher et elle entendit une voix familière à l'appareil :  
— Allô ? Suis-je bien chez Black ?  
— Allô monsieur Keteleeria ? Oui, vous êtes bien chez lui. White au bout du fil.  
— Ah ! Tu es chez lui ? Tant mieux, ça m'arrange. Pourrais-je savoir si vous êtes libres en ce moment ? J'aimerai vous faire part de quelque chose.  
— Nous n'avons rien de prévu, rassurez-vous. Quand désirez-vous passer ?  
— Tout de suite si possible !  
— Très bien, nous vous attendons, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Il raccrocha. La jeune fille se retourna et s'aperçu que Black était apparu sur le canapé. Il semblait désintéressé mais elle savait qu'il désirait des explications. Cela ne la gênait pas, elle tenait de toute façon à lui en faire parler.  
— C'était monsieur Keteleeria. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici.  
— Il t'a dit pourquoi ?  
— Non, désolée. Ça semblait urgent, en tout cas.

Le garçon semblait méditer là-dessus, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se pressa d'ouvrir, connaissant son invité :  
— Mes chers enfants, je suis ravi de vous voir ! déclara Spruce Keteleeria.  
— Nous aussi, professeur ! dit Black en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
— Comment-allez vous ? demanda la jeune fille.  
— Bien, merci. Navré mais j'ai à faire, je vais donc être contraint d'exposer le fait rapidement.  
— Nous vous écoutons, professeur, répondit le garçon.  
— Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Nous en parlerons mieux la tête reposée.

Black s'éclipsa brièvement pour demander à sa mère de faire du café. Puis, tout le monde s'assit. Le professeur reprit la parole :  
— Saviez-vous que j'étais le directeur de la fameuse Académie des Dresseurs ?  
— Jamais entendu parler, répondit l'adolescent avec de la curiosité dans la voix.  
— Il se trouve que c'est la plus prestigieuse école des dresseurs. Des élèves affluent du monde entier et tous désirent vivre aux côtés de leurs Pokémons, mais de différentes manières. Cette école à pour but de réaliser les rêves de ces jeunes gens.  
— Réaliser les rêves ? demanda White, désormais intéressée.  
— Oui oui ! Allons droit au but : je voulais vous faire une proposition, à vous, les porteurs de Pokédex d'Unys. Que diriez-vous d'aller dans cette école et d'y passer le reste de votre scolarité ?

Il y eu un grand silence. Elle réfléchissait. Cette proposition ne semblait pas posséder de points négatifs, mais elle n'était pas sûre étant donné qu'elle manquait d'informations. Bien sûr, elle désirait réaliser son rêve. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue une dresseuse douée — même si elle ne s'en vantait pas —, elle allait pouvoir rouvrir une agence BW, en changeant quelques petites choses dans son fonctionnement. Elle avait l'intention d'incorporer des séances d'entrainements au combat à l'emploi du temps de ses stars, afin que l'incident Kikui ne se reproduise plus jamais. Elle tenait au bonheur de ses employés. Elle se sentait prête à relancer son agence, alors pourquoi irait-elle dans une école..? Cette offre était alléchante mais…

— J'accepte, confirma Black d'une voix claire en brisant le silence.  
— Parfait ! Je peux t'assurer que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Si tu veux devenir maître de la Ligue, rien de tel que notre section spécialisée dans le combat, tu verras ! Je vais de suite en parler avec ta mère et…  
— Attendez monsieur, qu'entendez-vous par section ? interrompit la jeune fille.  
— Oh… Il paraissait décontenancé, mais se reprit rapidement : les Pokémons sont liés à une infinité de choses. Il est impossible d'être expert dans chacune de ces catégories. C'est pourquoi nous avons créé différentes sections à l'Académie. Quelqu'un comme Black apprendra énormément s'il entre dans notre section combat.  
— … Y'aurait-il une « section » liée au monde du spectacle, par exemple..?  
— Bien sûr ! Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, tu dirigeais une agence artistique, ma chère White. Sache que notre section divertissement regorge de futures stars. Même si tu ne veux pas être une star toi-même, tu apprendras de nombreuses choses qui t'aideront dans cet univers difficile qui est sous les projecteurs.

Une section divertissement. De nombreuses choses à apprendre. Plein de futures stars. Les projecteurs. Et Black.  
Elle avait fait son choix.  
— J'accepte votre proposition ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— J'en suis très heureux. Je vais immédiatement m'entretenir avec vos parents. Je vous assure que vous y serez bien traités, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez devenir.

* * *

C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire par « bien traités ». Elle ne saisissait pas tout, mais elle avait compris qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec les responsabilités dues aux cinq étoiles imprimées sur sa carte d'étudiant. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait en compagnie d'un membre du conseil, afin de faire une visite guidée du bahut aux nouveaux élèves. White jeta un regard vers celle qui l'accompagnait. C'était une jeune fille d'environ le même âge qu'elle, avec des cheveux courts noirs comme l'ébène. Elle semblait affectionner cette couleur étant donné que son uniforme était entièrement noir contrasté de blanc. La châtaine sourit en pensant à elle et Black. Leurs prénoms étaient opposés mais ils étaient si proches. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Actuellement, il devait être dans la même situation qu'elle.

Elle finit par s'ennuyer. Elle se contentait de suivre la fille du conseil, personne ne lui demandait de dire quoique ce soit. Elle n'aurait rien pu expliquer après tout, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'école. Elle était comme les élèves marchant derrière, sauf qu'elle était séparée d'eux et qu'elle avait à coup sûr un rang plus élevé. White fronça les sourcils : faisait-elle de la figuration depuis tout ce temps ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait toujours été travailleuse et elle avait l'habitude de prendre les choses en main.

Le tour de l'école s'était fini par le dortoir. Les élèves purent aller dedans se reposer, les cours reprenant le lendemain. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment avec eux lorsqu'elle se fit reprendre :  
— Ce dortoir n'est pas le nôtre. Ici, tu es chez les deux étoiles. Celui des cinq étoiles se situe plus loin, suis-moi.  
— Je m'appelle White, se présenta la jeune fille alors qu'elles avaient repris leur marche. Et tu es ?  
— Viviane.  
— Enchantée de te rencontrer Viviane ! continua-t-elle joyeusement.  
— Moi de même.

White cru apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de sa camarade. Cela la rassurait, l'atmosphère était trop froide à son goût auparavant. Elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Black à la cérémonie, parce qu'ils étaient sur la scène, et elle n'avait vu sa meilleure amie, Bianca, que de loin. Elle s'était sentie mal-à-l'aise et elle craignait avoir commis une erreur en plus de son discours raté.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Viviane.  
— Ah… Il y a un problème ? la châtaine était désappointée, elle s'était contentée de la suivre et supposait que la grande bâtisse où elles allaient était le dortoir des cinq étoiles.  
— Ce n'est pas ton dortoir. Enfin, en quelque sorte : c'est le même bâtiment, mais une cloison le coupe en deux à l'intérieur, expliqua l'autre fille. Il y a une porte de l'autre côté, menant à la partie réservée aux porteurs de Pokédex. Cette porte mène à celle des cinq étoiles « normaux ».  
— Ah… Merci de l'explication, j'y vais ! elle fit un geste de la main, à bientôt !

Viviane ouvrit la porte et disparu. White avait noté comme de l'amertume dans sa voix. Était-elle une 5 anormale ? A cause du fait qu'elle soit une porteuse de Pokédex ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
Elle décida d'attendre le retour de Black. Elle voulait qu'ils rentrent dans leur dortoir ensemble. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y rentrer seule, elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Elle releva la tête et eu un mouvement de recul en remarquant la hauteur des grilles situées autour du bâtiment. Il y en avait à chaque dortoir, mais celles-ci étaient les plus grandes de toutes. C'étaient aussi les plus jolies : le fer était forgé de façon à produire des arabesques qui se terminaient en une pointe, dressée vers le ciel. Elle tourna sur elle-même et un constat la frappa : c'était définitivement le plus beau des dortoirs.

Il y avait des parterres de fleurs entourant la bâtisse et longeant les grilles. Leur parfum embaumait l'air et elles coloraient merveilleusement le paysage. Le dortoir en lui-même n'était pas mal, bien que son architecture était similaire aux autres bâtiments composant l'Académie. La jeune fille devait néanmoins admettre qu'il était en parfait état : il brillait autant que s'il avait été neuf. La peinture était uniforme et les vitres reflétaient le paysage sans qu'il soit déformé par des traces ou des poussières. Mais vu le prestige de l'école, ce ne devait pas être quelque chose sur laquelle s'extasier.

— Eh ! Patron ! cria une voix extraordinairement familière.  
— Black ! Te voilà enfin, je t'attendais ! se plaignit-elle en feignant s'être impatientée.  
— Allez, pardonne-moi ! il lui adressa un regard suppliant avant d'ajouter, tu étais entrain d'admirer le paysage, je me trompe ?  
— J'avoue, tu as mis dans le mile. C'est magnifique.  
— Je trouve aussi, confirma-t-il. J'ai hâte que les cours commencent et disputer mon premier combat ici !

White était profondément heureuse. Black avait retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre habituels. La jeune fille était prête à parier que dans sa tête, son nouveau rêve, être reconnu en tant que maître Pokémon, passait en boucle et monopolisait la moindre de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas aimé le voir avec une mine déconfite. Elle avait regretté le temps où il hurlait son rêve à tout bout de champs, même si ses oreilles n'étaient pas de cet avis.

— TOUT LE MONDE SAURA QUAND JE SERAI MAÎTRE POKEMON ! C'EST SÛR DE SÛR DE SÛR ! cria-t-il avec ses Pokémons qu'il avait sorti de leurs Pokéballs, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son amie.

Elle lâcha un rire, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et le traîna par le col en direction de leur dortoir. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle n'avait plus peur d'entrer. Ils étaient sur le point de grimper l'escalier quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un jeune homme bien plus âgé qu'eux. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage formaient plusieurs piques sur le sommet de son crâne. L'iris de ses yeux était rouge sang, de même que sa cravate parfaitement nouée et ses chaussures. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noirs. White se souvenait de lui : à la cérémonie d'entrée, elle et Black avaient été placés en ligne avec d'autres élèves. Il était alors situé à l'opposé de la jeune fille.

— Ah ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que alliez venir. Je me présente : je m'appelle Red et nous sommes dans le même dortoir. Content de faire votre connaissance ! déclara-t-il en souriant.  
— Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit White poliment avant de dire son nom.

Elle attendit que Black se présente, mais quand elle se retourna, elle constata qu'il avait comme blanchi. Il se mit à balbutier le nom de leur nouveau camarade avant de sauter à ses côtés et de lui serrer vigoureusement la main.

— C'est un honneur de te connaître Red ! Je m'appelle Black et je viens de Renouet, à Unys.  
— Ah… Il commença à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gêné et flatté, je ne pensais pas que vous me connaîtriez.  
— Black, coupa White, est-ce que je peux savoir qui c'est ?  
— Quoi ? hurla son ami, je sais que tu n'es dresseuse que depuis peu de temps mais… Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer, White, je te présente Red, meilleur dresseur qui existe et maître de la Ligue de Kanto.

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Si Black le présentait comme étant le meilleur dresseur, cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment exceptionnel. Il appartenait à leur dortoir ? Dans ce cas, il était un porteur de Pokédex. Plus elle découvrait des choses à propos de son aîné, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle se tenait près d'une légende vivante. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'incliner légèrement devant lui.

— C'est pas la peine tu sais ! assura-t-il, confus. On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant, donc je pense que ce serait bien qu'on soit amis.  
— C'est avec plaisir que je- je veux dire, ça me va ! répondit White étonnée par le charisme et la gentillesse de son aîné.

Black ne rajouta rien, mais il sera la main de nouveau la main de Red, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus souriant que jamais. La jeune fille trouva qu'ils ressemblaient à deux frères. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur poigne, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer :

— Allez, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer le dortoir.

Black et White suivaient leur aîné à la trace. Le couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée était long — la jeune fille n'en voyait pas le bout — mais ils n'avaient encore vu aucune porte. La décoration était sobre mais réussie, avec des plantes reposant dans des vases colorés et élégants, des miroirs et des tableaux divers et variés. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie couleur crème : il semblait que c'était la couleur de l'Académie. Il y avait également des frises fleuries avec des arabesques le long du couloir. Les motifs gravés faisaient l'objet d'un magnifique dégradé de couleur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, White avait vu la frise passer du rouge au vert, en passant par l'orange et le jaune, et elle apercevait désormais du bleu. C'était un vrai travail d'artiste. Elle ne faisait plus attention à la distance parcourue quand Red s'arrêta devant une porte où étaient clouées en lettres dorées « Salle commune ». Il mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit en grand. La jeune fille remarqua que la lumière dans la pièce venait de s'allumer pendant que leur aîné leur prenait la main et les tirait vers l'avant. White ne vit rien venir quand une dizaine de personnes sorties de nulle part hurlèrent :

« SURPRISE ! »

Elle et Black furent ébahis. La pièce semblait être une salle à manger — accordé à l'inscription sur la porte. Cependant, des guirlandes en tissu faisaient le tour de la pièce et étaient accrochées entre elles à l'aide de rubans ornés de fleur. La grande table ronde trônant au milieu de la salle était recouverte d'une nappe noire et blanche aux retombées brodées, et un vase de fleurs des mêmes couleurs était posé dessus. De nombreux ballons étaient attachés aux chaises et aux poignées des fenêtres. Au dessus de ces dernières se trouvait une immense pancarte multicolore estampillée « Bienvenue à l'Académie Black & White ! ». Une boule à facette accrochée au plafond tournoyait, projetant des particules colorées dans toutes les directions. White remarqua que des projecteurs les éclairaient tels des acteurs de théâtre sur scène. Il pleuvait des confettis et des paillettes. Une chaîne-hifi calée dans un coin de la pièce envoyait de la musique donnant irrépressiblement envie de danser dans des enceintes disposées un peu partout.  
C'était ce qu'on appelait un accueil en fanfare.

Les deux nouveaux étaient sans voix. Red avait rejoins le groupe d'inconnus et ils commençaient à bavasser en regardant Black et White. Quelques minutes passèrent, quand une jeune femme magnifique avec des yeux d'un bleu plus beau que celui du ciel s'avança précipitamment vers eux avant d'enfouir leurs mains dans les siennes.

— Vous êtes enfin là ! Vous savez que vous vous êtes fait attendre ? Je n'en pouvais plus ! Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir ! Je m'appelle Blue, ils allaient se présenter à leur tour mais elle leur fit signe de se taire, pas besoin, je vous connais déjà, White, Black. Je vous aime déjà ! Ça fait du bien des nouvelles têtes dans ce bahut ! Comment…  
— Eh la casse-pied, tu as bientôt fini ? l'arrêta d'une voix irritée un garçon aux cheveux châtains en posant une main sur ses épaules.  
— Elle essayait de les détendre. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'il se passait, répliqua froidement un garçon roux.  
— Silver, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Ils ont été perturbés par la fête extravagante que Blue leur a préparé.  
— Quel est le problème ? s'interrogea Blue, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai organisé cette fête ! Je voulais les laisser bouche-bée ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.  
— Ta fête est très réussie, Blue, déclara une voix féminine. Cependant, pourrais-tu nous laisser voir les nouveaux ? Nous étions tous aussi impatients que toi de les voir, bien que nous ne le montrions pas avec autant d'entrain.  
— Il suffisait de le demander Platinum ! répondit joyeusement l'organisatrice de la fête.

Black et White reprenaient petit à petit leur esprit. Ils n'avaient rien compris à la dispute qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il y avait un grand nombre de nouveaux visages sur lesquels mettre des noms. La jeune fille trouva rapidement une astuce : ils avaient tous une couleur d'yeux originale qui correspondaient à leur prénom. Red aux yeux rouges, Blue aux yeux bleus et Silver aux yeux argentés. Elle ignorait que de telles couleurs étaient humainement possibles. Peut-être était-ce dû à des lentilles de couleur ?  
En parlant d'yeux étranges… La fille qui s'approchait gracieusement d'eux possédait des iris dont la couleur oscillait entre le doré et le gris en fonction de la lumière. White se laissait hypnotiser par ces yeux où se dessinaient même des teintes de violet. Un étrange mélange. Platinum — puisqu'apparemment c'était son nom, semblait un peu plus jeune que la châtaine. Une aura noble se dégageait d'elle. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient teintés de noir avec des nuances d'indigo. On aurait dit une princesse.

— Bienvenue à l'Académie des Dresseurs, dit-elle après leur avoir fait une courbette. Je m'appelle Platinum Berlitz et je suis de un an votre cadette. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Black et White.  
— Nous sommes honorés de faire votre connaissance, bégayèrent-ils en même temps, subjugués par les manières de cette demoiselle.

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent derrière le dos de Platinum. White en vint à penser qu'elle s'était dédoublée, mais elle remarqua que leurs ombres ne correspondaient pas. Il s'agissait de deux garçons du même âge que la brune. L'un, brun avec des yeux bleus clairs semblant posséder autant de facettes qu'une pierre précieuse, avait l'air innocemment idiot. L'autre, blond avec des yeux jaunes clairs virant légèrement vers le marron, faisait une moue qui se voulait sérieuse, mais qui était stupide. Ils formaient un vrai duo comique. Ils commencèrent à parler d'une voix chantante, changeant d'octave à chaque nouvelle syllabe :

— Bien… commença le blond.  
— Venue… continua le brun.  
— A  
— L'a  
— Ca  
— Dé  
— Mie  
— Bla  
— Te

Toutes les personnes présentent les fixèrent, troublés. Ils ne comprenaient pas la chute. Le blond prit un air très énervé, et il frappa violemment la tête du brun.  
— Crétin ! s'époumona-t-il, on avait dit les femmes d'abord ! Tu étais censé prononcer « Whi » ! Fait les choses correctement pour une fois !  
— Je suis désolé ! balbutia la victime dans un gémissement plaintif.  
— Bah, j'ai l'habitude, déclara-t-il en prenant un ton exténué avant d'ordonner : reprends.  
— Whi  
— Te  
— Et  
— Bla  
— Ck !

La blague n'était peut-être pas des plus réussie, mais leurs mimiques étaient parfaites. Black était mort de rire et il n'était pas le seul. White et d'autres personnes résistaient, cependant ils étaient à deux doigts de craquer et la jeune fille commença à hoqueter. Platinum était la seule à survivre, un parfait sourire sur le visage.  
Les deux garçons commençaient à tourner en rond. Soudain, ils lâchèrent leurs mains et tournoyèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir en réussissant un grand écart presque parfait, bras écartés.

— Je m'appelle Pearl ! s'exclama le blond  
— Mon nom est Diamond ! cria le brun.  
— ENCHANTES DE VOUS RENCONTRER ! hurlèrent-ils ensembles avec de faire un dernier tourbillon.  
— Wow… White ne pu s'empêcher de dire. Moi aussi.  
— ENCHANTE DE VOUS RENCONTRER, répondit Black en hurlant à plein poumon.  
— C'est pas un peu fini tout ce bruit ?! s'écria le même garçon châtain que tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir sourd.  
— Personne n'en a envie Green. J'aime bien leur duo comique, complimenta Red qui continuait de rire depuis tout ce temps.  
— Le sens que l'humour de Green est inexistant, déclara Blue en surgissant derrière ce dernier.  
— Sans commentaire, l'enquiquineuse… répliqua l'intéressé.  
— Elle a un prénom, intervint le même garçon roux que tout à l'heure.  
— Merci Silver, mais…  
— STOP ! les coupa Red qui semblait énervé, ce qui choqua White. Il y a des gens ici qui aimeraient se présenter tranquillement ! il se tourna et dit gentiment, viens Yellow, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha timidement. Elle était assez petite, pourtant on voyait sur son visage qu'elle arrivait à la fin de l'adolescence et White supposa qu'elle était majeure. Ses cheveux lisses étaient réunis en une queue de cheval, et ses yeux étaient jaune canari. Son uniforme était tinté de jaune — son ruban —, d'orange, de blanc et de marron. Elle paraissait douce, innocente et plutôt timide.

— Bonjour vous deux, dit-elle doucement, je suis Yellow. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !  
— Salut Yellow, moi c'est Black et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne s'entende pas !  
— Bonjour, je m'appelle White mais je suppose que tu étais déjà au courant. J'adorerai être ton amie !

Le jeune homme châtain alla vers eux. La jeune fille d'Unys fut surprise par la beauté de son regard vert comme une émeraude. Son œil de chercheuse de talent le détailla de la tête au pied. Il aurait pu être mannequin : il avait largement la taille requise, il était musclé et avait une bonne posture. Il était extrêmement beau et attirant, malgré l'air agacé sur son visage. Il soupira :

— Navré de vous avoir fait subir tout ça. Je m'appelle Green, et c'est un plaisir.  
— Moi de même, répondit White en souriant.

Encore une fois, Black semblait paralysé. Il tendit son doigt vers le dénommé Green en tremblant légèrement :  
— Tu ne serais pas le champion de Jadielle, par hasard ?  
— C'est exact. On me connaîtrait donc jusqu'à Unys ?  
— J'ai fait des recherches, répondit-il l'air de rien.  
— Vraiment ? il sourit légèrement, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un avec un minimum de sérieux ici.  
— HEY HEY HEY !

Un garçon brun aux yeux dorés surgit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Green. Ce dernier faillit chanceler de surprise. Il semblait que l'autre s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids. L'inconnu parlait tellement vite et fort que White avait de la peine à entendre ce qu'il disait :  
— Chef, à t'entendre ils vont finir par croire qu'on est tous stupides ! Allez, toi-même t'es un intello, avoue ! Même si tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que Princesse et Miss Super Sérieuse… se moqua-t-il.  
— Gold ! Sois un peu plus respectueux envers tes aînés, enfin ! protesta une fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés.  
— Mais Crys, il était entrain de laver le cerveau des petits ! Il était de mon devoir d'intervenir, déclara-t-il héroïquement.  
— Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends des responsabilités ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
— Hého Miss Super Sérieuse, doucement. Je voulais juste me présenter, moi ! il se tourna vers Black et White : salut vous deux ! Je suis Gold, de Bourg-Geon ! Heureux de vous connaître !  
— Merci, nous aussi, répondirent-ils abasourdis, en serrant la main qu'il leur tendait.

« Crys » vint à leur rencontre, accompagnée de Silver. Ils étaient plus âgés que les deux nouveaux mais pas autant que Red. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux turquoise clair, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes qui, étrangement, pointaient vers le ciel. White pensait qu'ils devaient être trop épais et indomptables pour qu'elle puisse les laisser au naturel. Silver avait également une chevelure épaisse, mais il la laissait telle quelle. Ses mèches rousses tirant vers le rouge lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules. La jeune fille prit la parole :  
— Je suis Crystal. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance !  
— Silver, dit platement le garçon. Enchanté.

Black et White les remercièrent et se présentèrent. Alors que la châtaine pensa que c'était fini, qu'elle allait pouvoir aller dans son lit bien au chaud et dormir — car elle était exténuée —, sa vision s'obscurcit. Une masse de cheveux secs avait recouvert son visage, gênant sa respiration. Un bras s'enroula autour de son crâne et elle tomba à la renverse, sentant quelque chose d'assez lourd étendu sur son corps. Et pour cause : une fille s'était jeté sur eux. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, des cheveux châtains clairs coupés court, avec seulement deux mèches qui lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage. Le reste était retenu par une barrette située de l'autre côté de sa tête. Elle avait aussi entraîné Black dans sa chute. Leur agresseuse poussa un cri de satisfaction :

— Vous êtes vraiment là ! déclara-t-elle comme si elle en doutait.  
— Sapphire… dit une voix masculine semblant consternée, c'est comme ça que tu les accueilles ? En essayant de les tuer ?  
— Tes questions sont stupides… Regarde, j'ai protégé leur tête avec mes bras afin qu'ils n'aient pas de problèmes au cerveau. Ils vont parfaitement bien.  
— Quoiqu'il en soit, redresse-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu viens de faire voler plein de poussière…  
— Pff, cracha une voix enfantine, tu ne penses qu'à toi Ruby… Relève-les au moins !

Doucement, le poids qui pesait sur elle disparaissait. Sapphire avait mit fin à leur étreinte. Un garçon à la chevelure ébène et aux yeux rouges sombres la redressait. L'originaire d'Unys constata avec effroi que sur le côté droit de sa tête, il y avait deux grosses cicatrices. Elle préférait ne pas savoir comment il s'était retrouvé avec une telle blessure. Quand à la voix d'enfant qu'elle avait entendu, elle appartenait à un mignon petit garçon blond, qui avait des cheveux lisses et mi-longs, ainsi que des yeux vert vif.  
White accepta la main tendue par le brun qui l'aida à se relever, tandis que la fille faisait de même avec Black. White passa sa main à plusieurs reprises sur son short afin de le défroisser — les filles portaient normalement des jupes, mais étant donné son grade elle avait obtenu la permission de garder son short fétiche.

— Désolé, s'excusa le garçon. Sapphire ici présente à un côté un peu… Il chercha ses mots, sauvage.  
— Je suis proche de la nature, c'est différent, se défenda-t-elle. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance vous deux, moi c'est Sapphire et l'autre, là, s'appelle Ruby. Et euh… Si je vous ai vraiment fait mal, je suis désolée.

Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais White et Black la rassurèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Le petit blond les interpella :  
— Salut ! Mon nom est Emerald, enchanté.  
— Enchanté ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Red leur annonça qu'ils avaient rencontré tout le monde et que la fête allait vraiment pouvoir commencer.  
La soirée fut grandiose. Ils avaient obtenus la permission de rester danser jusqu'à tard le soir. Les cuisiniers en charge du dortoir avaient préparé un superbe buffet, avec des quiches, des tartes salées, des pizzas ainsi que des petits feuilletés. Il y avait une dizaine de boissons et de sodas, mais il fallu en apporter de nouvelles car quelqu'un avait réussi à y incorporer de l'alcool. White essayait d'empêcher Black de tout dévorer, mais il avait parié avec Diamond qu'il en mangerait plus que lui. Cependant, malgré tout ses efforts, il perdit. La jeune fille n'entendait plus rien : la musique était forte et tout le monde bavardait en s'époumonant. La playlist préparée par Blue était entraînante et rythmée, la jeune fille sentait que son corps voulait danser. Elle attendit un peu d'avoir digérer un minimum — histoire de ne pas finir comme Gold, qui avait eu une envie très pressante —, avant de partir se déhancher. Elle dansa avec tous les porteurs de Pokédex, elle fit même un slow avec Platinum sans prêter attention au fait que la musique n'était pas du tout faite pour ce style de danse. Ses yeux piquaient, supportant mal les contrastes entre l'obscurité et les lumières colorées émanant de la boule à facette, ainsi que les faisceaux des projecteurs. Ils souffrirent particulièrement quand la lumière revint subitement dans la pièce, dévoilant deux énormes gâteaux posés sur la table. L'un était recouvert d'un glaçage au chocolat noir, l'autre de pâte à sucre blanche. Lorsque Black et White les découpèrent sous les acclamations de leurs nouveaux amis, ils découvrirent que la génoise était de la couleur opposée au glaçage. Diamond expliqua qu'il avait fait lui-même ces pâtisseries, et qu'il avait été inspiré par leurs prénoms, le yin et le yang. C'était cliché, mais cela n'empêchait pas les gâteaux d'être délicieux. Elle prit un morceau avec elle et retourna danser, peu importe si elle prenait le risque de s'en mettre plein sur les doigts et le visage. Elle voulait éviter la bataille d'eau qui avait lieu à table. Sapphire et Emerald s'amusaient à arroser Ruby afin qu'il cesse de se plaindre de la chaleur qui le faisait transpirer.

Quelques heures plus tard, White s'effondra de fatigue. Elle sortait d'une séance de karaoké qui lui avait pris les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Blue décréta alors que la fête était finie, même s'il était évident qu'elle aurait été capable de danser jusqu'à l'aube. Selon elle, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En effet, Black ronflait dans un coin de la pièce depuis un certain temps, où il formait avec Gold un tas de viande disgracieux. White sentit quelqu'un la soulever et le monde vira au noir lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent sous l'influence du sommeil.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?

Que votre réponse soit oui ou non, sachez que je me nourris de vos reviews. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas !


	3. Réveil forcé, retard & dénigrement

Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que le lire vous fera ressentir la même chose ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive vraiment à écrire la suite. Pour te répondre Namin, non, je ne compte pas la laisser en plan. Je connais déjà le contenu de plusieurs chapitres, donc ceux là sont sûrs d'être écrits un jour. Malheureusement, les cours ont repris depuis peu donc je ne sais pas combien de temps vous aurez à attendre entre chaque publication. J'en suis désolée !

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède ni PokeSpe, ni la licence Pokémon tout court. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Black. Black. »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il n'entendait pas. Il était au fond du trou et il ne percevait qu'un faible écho. La voix devait le savoir, mais elle restait ferme et répétait son nom sans relâche. Il vit la lumière se faire plus forte, plus éblouissante. Il se rapprochait de la sortie… Était-ce son corps qui était plus léger ? Ou le sol s'était-il effondré sous ses pieds ? Il ne savait plus. Le paysage gris défilait.

« Black ! Black ! »

Le dénommé Black se réveilla en sursaut. Il se releva brusquement, ses mains crispées sur le drap. Un drap. Il était donc dans un lit ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, à part que la nuit avait été très longue. Cette nuit, quelle soirée l'avait précédée ? Il y avait un trou noir à la place de sa mémoire. Il bailla. Il leva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec son nouveau camarade et aîné, Green. Ce dernier avait son éternel air agacé sur le visage.

— C'est pas trop tôt. Tu te rends compte combien de temps j'ai mis à te réveiller ? Pourtant, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.  
— Green ? il bailla pour la énième fois avant de demander : où suis-je ?  
— … Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué ? Tu es dans ton lit. C'est le premier jour de cours et si tu ne te bouge pas tout de suite, tu seras en retard.  
— QUOI ?

Green n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Black, maintenant parfaitement réveillé — bien que des cernes étaient creusées profondément sous ses yeux —, fit voler ses draps et sortit de son lit. Ni une, ni deux, il s'était déshabillé et avait jeté négligemment son pyjama à travers la pièce. Son pyjama ? Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'avoir mis. Il commençait à trouver cette histoire inquiétante, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses vêtements. Son aîné sembla lire dans ses pensées :

— Tes habits ont été rangés dans ton armoire, là.  
— Ah. Merci… répondit-il désappointé.

Il s'approcha de la-dites armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. En effet, ses habits étaient parfaitement pendus ou pliés. Il sortit son uniforme en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber ses autres affaires sous la précipitation et la jeta en direction de son lit. Puis il eu comme une illumination. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il se sentait toujours étrange après avoir déduit quelque chose sans l'aide de Musha, son Mushana. Il reprenait l'habitude de penser par lui-même, mais son esprit était toujours monopolisé par son rêve, ce qui rendait la démarche difficile.  
Black laissa son regard se promener dans sa chambre. Première constatation : elle était grande. Bien plus que sa chambre à Renouet. Il remarqua qu'il venait de passer la nuit dans un lit deux places, alors qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir dormi avec quelqu'un. Ce meuble aurait pu passer dans des émissions de décoration : il était rond, forme assez originale pour un lit, avec un grand nombre de coussins de couleur rouge et orange. Un tapis semblant doux et moelleux était calé sous ses pieds. Les draps, complètement désordonnés après son réveil, étaient de cette même teinte, telle un soleil couchant. Le parquet était couleur miel. Black distingua d'autres meubles: une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait une lampe, un bureau avec de nombreux tiroirs, un placard, une commode… Plusieurs commodes. Le jeune garçon sursauta et tourna la tête. Il y avait plusieurs lits dans cette pièce. Quatre lits, et les autres meubles étaient présents en même quantité. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, quand il remarqua la présence de personnes dans deux de ces lits. Il s'agissait de ses aînés Gold et Pearl. Le cerveau de Black bouillonna, frôlant la surchauffe.

— Green, tu ne m'as pas répondu clairement… Où suis-je ?  
— Idiot, tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ? Tu es dans le dortoir masculin du second étage, celui du Feu, et tu partages cette pièce, ta chambre, avec Gold, Pearl et moi.

Black resta quelques instants statufié, bouche ouverte, avant de se reprendre. La réponse était évidente, il aurait pu le deviner lui-même. Désirant ne pas se ridiculiser d'avantage, il enfila son uniforme rapidement avant de bloquer à nouveau.  
— Où est la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il, gêné d'assaillir son aîné de questions.  
— Tu traverses la pièce, c'est la porte qui est à l'exact opposé de ton lit.

Il fonça. Il ouvrit la porte sans prêter attention à la force avec laquelle il la projeta contre le mur, et entra. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier devant le luxe de cette salle de bain : baignoire immense, douche suffisamment large pour que les quatre occupants de la chambre puissent y rentrer en même temps, murs couverts d'un carrelage magnifique, semblant s'embraser au contact de la lumière, nombreux miroirs permettant de s'admirer de la tête au pied, quatre lavabos à la vasque parfaitement propre et aux robinets plaqué or, même nombre de placards. Black remarqua que l'un d'eux était estampillé de son nom, il en déduit qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant toutes les affaires de toilette qu'il avait emmené. Le personnel de l'Académie avait donc trié ses affaires pour les ranger dans les endroits correspondants ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'établissement, il n'avait cessé d'être surpris.  
Après s'être coiffé et avoir fait sa toilette, il retourna dans la chambre. Encore une fois, il ne savait plus où aller. Green lui fit signe de s'approcher :

— Eh Black, tes cordes vocales sont solides et puissantes, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je suppose… répondit-il en souriant, repensant à chaque fois qu'il hurlait son rêve au vent.  
— Dans ce cas, tu vas m'aider. Regarde ces deux crétins : ça fait au moins vingt minutes que j'ai ouvert les volets et ils dorment encore. Crie quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'est épuisant de toujours devoir les réveiller moi-même.  
— Bien reçu ! il prit une grande inspiration et… JE SERAI MAITRE POKEMON ! GOYAH N'AURA PAS LE CHOIX : IL ME LAISSERA SA PLACE !  
— AH ! C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Gold en se réveillant précipitamment.  
— CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? C'EST QUOI CETTE FAÇON DE RÉVEILLER LES GENS, LE NOUVEAU ?! s'époumona Pearl, qui était tombé de son lit sous le coup de la surprise.  
— Vous êtes enfin réveillés… lâcha Green, qui avait posé les mains sur ses oreilles avant le cri de Black : maintenant, grouillez-vous. Dans quinze minutes vous êtes censés être en cours. Moi, j'y vais, bonne chance ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage avant de sortir de la pièce.

Gold et Pearl se préparèrent en jurant. Black, qui lui était prêt, sortit de la pièce en empruntant la même porte que son aîné aux yeux verts. Il fut surpris de trouver White derrière la porte, qui visiblement l'attendait. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina avec elle pendant qu'elle parlait :  
— Tu es enfin là ! Dépêches-toi d'aller petit-déjeuner en bas. Personnellement, je l'ai déjà fait. Je t'attendrai devant le lycée, alors essaye d'être là avant la sonnerie, d'accord ?  
— Compris Patron, répondit-il sans même savoir où il était sensé manger.  
— Tu peux m'appeler White tu sais. Nous sommes élèves ici, tu n'es plus mon employé.  
— Je sais, mais… Il marqua une pause, je crois que c'est l'habitude.

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes, descendirent deux escaliers et White lui désigna la salle à manger.  
— C'est la même pièce que celle où on a fait la fête hier.  
— La fête ? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
— … Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de la merveilleuse fête de bienvenue que nos aînés ont organisée ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
— La fête… Fête… Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, se souvenant de tout, les évènements se bousculant dans sa mémoire. Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant.  
— Ta mémoire a quelques problèmes. Ce n'est pas bon signe.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma mémoire, la rassura-t-il.  
— Si tu le dis… Bon, je vais devoir y aller, sois à l'heure, d'accord ?  
— Tu vas voir ! s'exclama-t-il avec du défi dans la voix.

* * *

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ D'ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

Le professeur et la classe se turent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Black, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la classe dans un grand fracas. Son visage était rouge comme une tomate, il transpirait. Il ne tenait presque plus sur ses pieds et sa tête lui tournait : il venait d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant de courir tel un athlète au Pokéathlon. Son estomac n'avait pas apprécié et ne manquait pas de lui faire savoir. White leva un sourcil avant d'étouffer un rire. Il avait perdu son pari, mais c'était prévisible. Elle-même avait dû courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

— Calmez-vous Black, intervint le professeur avant de lui désigner une table libre proche de celle de White, asseyez-vous.  
— Très bien, professeur, répondit-il en reprenant sa respiration entre chaque mot.

Il se dirigea, penaud, vers sa place, sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades. Il s'affala sur sa chaise, gêné de l'attention qui était concentrée sur lui. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'expliquait leur professeur, principal qui-plus-est. Il s'agissait des habituels discours de début d'année, rabâchant que cela allait être difficile, que leur avenir se jouait cette fois-ci plus que les autres, avec des explications sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Malheureusement pour Black, ce n'était que des choses qu'il savait déjà. Rien d'intéressant qui aurait pu lui permettre de ne pas sembler stupide devant ses aînés. Il était fatigué, la nuit avait été trop courte, même respirer l'épuisait. Il était sur le point de s'abandonner dans les bras de Cresselia quand leur professeur poussa un grognement. Apparemment, il lui manquait un stylo noir et il était capital qu'il en ait un pour qu'il puisse enseigner. Il pesta quelques instants, avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de classe en déclarant :

— Je laisse mon autorité entre les mains de nos deux 5 , le temps que j'aille quérir un stylo. Je vous demande de rester silencieux.

Les élèves n'attendirent même pas que ses bruits de pas ne soient plus audibles pour recommencer à parler. Black trouvait cette situation étonnante, il espérait que ses professeurs ne s'embêteraient pas toute l'année avec des stylos. Il désirait combattre, s'entraîner, devenir plus fort. Les matières générales ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup. Las, il commença à se balancer légèrement sur sa chaise avant d'être interrompu par un de ses camarades :

— Alors monsieur le 5 , tu profites déjà de ton rang pour arriver en retard sans craindre d'être puni ? Le jour de la rentrée en plus… Pathétique…  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être aussi haut gradé à son âge ? cracha un autre comme si Black n'était pas là. Ça doit être facile de faire partie de « l'Élite », il y a des nouveaux tous les ans…  
— Ah oui, j'avais oublié que ça ne fait qu'une année que Platinum, Pearl et Diamond sont là.  
— Hého Black, fais pas semblant de pas nous entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'exceptionnel ?

Black sentait son sang se réchauffer. Cependant, il se contentait de les ignorer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il était conscient de son propre talent, lui, le héros de sa région. Peu importe si personne ne le savait, si personne ne devait le savoir. Il avait juré sur tout ce qui lui était cher qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à propos de la Team Plasma et de ses agissements. Il préférait tenir sa parole et garder son honneur intact que de satisfaire les premiers jaloux venus. Il ne faisait pas attention aux insultes et aux remarques désagréables qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas un arriviste, il n'était pas un flemmard ni un crétin. La frustration dormant en lui pesait pourtant de plus en plus lourd sur son cœur. Il les avait sur le bout de la langue, les raisons pour laquelle il possédait cinq étoiles sur sa carte d'étudiant. Il souffrait de sentir ses mots être bloqués par la promesse qu'il avait faite, sachant que s'il voulait mettre fin à leurs messes-basses et leurs moqueries, il devrait sacrifier ses rêves de Ligue Pokémon. Il pencha la tête, espérant que ses mèches de cheveux cacheraient son visage sombre. Il se sentait infiniment mal à l'aise. Les injures lui transperçaient directement le cœur. Il allait devoir passer toute l'année avec ces camarades-là ? Qui s'amusaient à dénigrer l'un des leur, sous l'influence de la jalousie ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que cinq étoiles sont attribuées à n'importe qui ? déclara une voix ferme que Black reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
— Tiens tiens, c'est pas toi l'autre nouvelle porteuse de Pokédex ? La White, là ? T'a rien d'autre à faire que le défendre ?  
— Ce n'est pas le sujet, l'interrompit-elle en se levant, avec une froideur qui fit cesser les bavardages. Black a été choisi pour avoir un Pokédex, il a effectué un voyage dans tout Unys et il a vaincu tous les champions d'arènes. C'est un dresseur de premier plan. Le directeur n'a donc pas hésité à lui attribuer cinq étoiles.  
— D'où tu parles du dirlo ? T'étais là quand ils ont discuté de son cas ?  
— Je le sais. C'est tout.

L'intervention de son amie avait choqué Black avant de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait capturé un Pokémon légendaire, ni qu'il avait été Maître de la Ligue. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle avait été tout comme lui réduite au silence. Elle avait réussi à le défendre sans briser sa promesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il parle ? Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça qu'il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se défendre. Il avait impliqué White et il détestait ça. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, de prouver sa valeur. Il aurait très bien pu le faire. Sa rage, auparavant dirigée contre ses camarades se retourna contre lui-même. Il se détestait d'être aussi perdu dans cette école qu'il avait tant voulu intégrer.  
Une fille bégaya doucement :  
— Elle dit vrai… Je viens d'Unys aussi, et je l'ai vu combattre Watson à la télé… Il a bel et bien gagné ce match…  
— Oui bon, d'accord… admit un des premiers à l'avoir rabaissé, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si bête qu'il en a l'air. Mais cette fille… il se tourna vers White, pour elle, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut avoir de particulier.

Le rythme cardiaque de Black s'accéléra sous l'effet de la colère. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire sur lui, donc ils allaient cracher leur venin sur White ? Il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de leur faire regretter.  
— Elle aussi, je la connais, déclara la même fille que précédemment, son ton ayant cependant changé : elle avait été la productrice de la comédie musicale de Méanville, mais elle a tout abandonné et on ne l'a plus revue après l'inauguration de la scène du Musical.

Cette révélation provoqua des éclats de rires chez leurs camarades.  
— Alors comme ça tu te donnes des grands airs alors que tu ne vaux rien ? lâcha un garçon en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être une 5 ? Tes parents ont payé l'école ? A moins que… Tu n'aie payé en nature ?  
— Une pauvre traînée qui fuit ses responsabilités, beurk !  
— Le maire de Méanville était embêté… Elle a dû s'amuser sur ce projet, puis quand c'est devenu trop difficile, elle a tout jeté en l'air !  
— Je suis sûre qu'elle en a profité pour s'en mettre plein les poches avant de se la couler douce, sur le dos des autres collaborateurs…

Black serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses ongles transperçaient sa peau. Quelle bande de raclures. Ils ne connaissaient pas White. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'appelait « patron ». Elle était jeune, mais elle était déjà à la tête d'une agence artistique promouvant des Pokémons. Ses acteurs étaient reconnus dans ce milieu et elle était très demandée. Pourtant elle n'a pas hésité à s'investir dans la nouvelle attraction de la ville de Méanville. Le maire et ses agents, une bande d'incapables imbéciles, bloquant à chaque petit problème, se sont reposés sur la jeune fille qui trouvait des solutions à tout. Elle n'avait qu'énoncé une bonne idée et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en tête d'un projet de grande ampleur. Ambitieuse, elle avait saisi cette opportunité pour se faire connaître. Tout lui souriait. Il a fallu que tout s'effondre.  
Il regardait son amie trembler. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle chancela, s'accrochant à un bureau pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Ses yeux bleus étaient vides, effrayés. Ils semblaient vouloir pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas, bloquées. Black comprit alors ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de White. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir la honte qu'elle avait ressentie quand N lui avait démontré à quel point elle se trompait, à quel point elle privait ses Pokémons de leur avenir en leur en imposant un tout tracé. Ce sentiment vira ensuite au désespoir lorsqu'elle se souvint du moment où Kikui, son Gruikui et icône de son agence, avait choisi de suivre N plutôt qu'elle. Puis son visage se tordit de douleur et elle s'affaissa lorsque les souvenirs de sa chute de la grande roue lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était tombée au sol, seule et abandonnée. Les larmes coulèrent, la conscience de White ne les retenait plus. Le choc psychologique de cette fois-là se réimposa à elle. Il était amplifié par les remarques incessantes des autres élèves, ayant remarqué qu'ils avaient réussi à la briser, ils en profitaient.

Black allait leur faire payer. Il allait les prendre un par un, les brûler, les noyer, les étrangler, les frapper, les lapider, les lacérer, leur arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère le plus doucement possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent pardon à genoux. Un sourire fou s'étendit sur son visage à cette pensée, avant de disparaître lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun outil sous la main pour torturer ses camarades. Dans ce cas…  
Black se leva et accouru vers White tellement vite que les autres élèves crurent à une téléportation. Il lui saisit fermement le bras et la souleva en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et disparu dans le couloir, laissant ses camarades médusés. Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, il desserra sa prise sur le bras de son amie afin de ne pas la blesser. Elle reprenait de la consistance peu à peu, mais le jeune garçon ne s'arrêtait pas de courir. Il ne remarqua même pas leur professeur qui prenait le chemin inverse. Sauver White était sa seule préoccupation, qu'importe le moyen, que cela enfreigne les règles ou pas. Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il la fit s'assoir doucement sur l'escalier. Il la manipulait avec autant de délicatesse que si elle avait été un fragile objet de porcelaine. Il s'installa à ses côtés, passant un bras rassurant autour de son dos tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Il y eu un long silence. Black, le trouvant pesant, se décida à le briser :  
— Tu n'avais pas besoin de me défendre. A cause de moi, ils se sont retournés contre toi.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en dirigeant ses prunelles bleues vers les yeux marrons du garçon. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai regretté de t'avoir défendu. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. J'aurai voulu en dire plus…  
— Tu sais très bien que tu ne le pouvais pas ! Au moins, tu as eu le courage de parler, contrairement à moi… Il tourna la tête, cachant son visage rougissant de honte. C'est ma faute.  
— Black. Je refuse que tu penses cela. Tu n'as rien fait.  
— C'est justement ça le problème ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

White ne répondit pas. Elle posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, lui suggérant de se taire. Un autre blanc, plus agréable cette fois, s'installa.  
Soudainement, Black se releva. Il sortit ses six Pokémons de leurs Pokéballs simultanément, avant de descendre l'escalier, faire quelques pas et hurla son rêve au loin. La surprise précéda la joie dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, heureuse de voir son compagnon de meilleure humeur. Il se tût et porta son regard au loin.  
— Je ne leur laisserai pas le choix. Ils reconnaîtront ma valeur, déclara-t-il déterminé.  
— Moi aussi. Ma nouvelle Agence BW laissera le monde entier bouche-bée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

A ces mots, Black se tourna vers elle. Il se rapprocha, heureux, lui prit la main et la redressa. Ils croisèrent leurs petits doigts pendant qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille :  
— C'est une promesse.

La réponse de la jeune fille fut le plus beau sourire qu'il eu jamais vu.

* * *

C'est fini ! Ça vous à plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Le prochain chapitre mettra en avant un certain garçon roux et une charmante petite blonde...


	4. Dimanche, nostalgie & dessins

Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre trois ! *tadam*

Désolée pour cet upload plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. J'espère que le chapitre vous satisfera quand même. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, de pairings ou de personnages sur qui vous voudriez que j'écrive. Je suis toujours en quête d'inspiration.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas les reviews !)

* * *

Le week-end a toujours été un moment de la semaine adoré par les étudiants à l'Académie. La semaine est chargée. Les options, les clubs, et les obligatoires sections s'ajoutaient impitoyablement aux matières générales. Les journées s'enchainaient sans pause hormis celle de midi, les heures d'étude n'existaient pas. Du lundi au vendredi, parfois même jusqu'au samedi en fonction des emplois du temps, les élèves devaient aller en cours. En contrepartie, il y avait très peu de devoirs. Les professeurs exigeaient parfois que l'on finisse une rédaction ou un travail pratique pendant un temps libre, que l'on apprenne par cœur une leçon, mais cela se faisait plus rare que dans les autres écoles.

Ce jour-là était un dimanche, seul jour où absolument personne n'avait de cours. L'Académie était donc en effervescence. Les élèves sortaient des murs principaux, vagabondaient dans le campus tout en remplissant les poches des commerçants, ravis. Un brouhaha résonnait partout et les murs des dortoirs vibraient, faisant écho à l'agitation de ceux qui y vivaient. Les Pokémons étaient plus présents, appréciant la compagnie des dresseurs. On pouvait voir des types vol de toutes régions voler dans le ciel. Les feuilles des arbres des forêts étaient bercées par le vent, le souffle de cette jeunesse pleine de rêves et d'ambition. On pouvait croiser les professeurs au détour d'un café et on les saluait, amusé de les voir ailleurs qu'entre quatre murs. Bien sûr, la plupart des enseignants étaient encore parqués à l'administration, parlant paperasse et signatures, corrections de devoirs et cours à préparer. Les élèves allaient aussi dans les réserves naturelles, les serres, s'aventuraient près des lacs, s'enthousiasmaient devant les déserts et les montagnes créés pour que chaque Pokémon se sente chez lui. L'euphorie des dimanches s'emparait de l'île toute entière et la faisait étinceler de lueurs uniques et nouvelles.

Que faisait donc Yellow, le visage crispé et les oreilles sifflantes, à déambuler seule entre des bosquets sombres, réputés et évités pour accueillir des créatures rares et dangereuses ? Elle semblait fuir quelque chose, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas suivie par quoique ce soit. Son chapeau enfoncé sur sa tête, un sac dont dépassait sa canne à pêche dans son dos, elle se frayait un chemin dans la forêt. Son pas était assuré : elle connaissait parfaitement sa destination. Elle laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière au bout du sentier. Elle accéléra la cadence et respira un grand coup en arrivant devant un somptueux panorama. Le sol de l'Académie était en perpétuelle évolution, sous l'action des Pokémons roche et sol. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise en découvrant un beau jour un endroit où la terre arrivait au même niveau que le grand mur crème. Elle avait été charmée par le paysage. Les arbres de la forêt étaient illuminés par l'eau de la mer, car il y avait une plage à la base du mur. L'odeur du sel mêlée à celle de l'herbe fraîche du matin, avec cette sensation de chaleur procurée par le soleil… Yellow était revigorée à chaque fois qu'elle passait ici. Elle laissa tomber son sac et s'assit, avant de remarquer un bruit qui s'apparentait à une respiration. Elle tourna la tête en direction de ce son et aperçu un garçon aux yeux argent et aux cheveux roux incroyablement familiers.

— Silver ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?  
— Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit-il quelques instants après, sans même la regarder.  
— Ah… Balbutia-t-elle alors que sa timidité reprenait le dessus, je voulais rester au dortoir mais Blue et Green ne faisaient que se disputer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, puis Red m'a dit qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser tous seuls. Cet endroit est comme ma base secrète et je suis venue me « réfugier » ici.

Il y eu un silence qui ne fit que renforcer le sentiment de mal à l'aise de la jeune fille. Silver daigna la regarder, et voyant son aînée dans un tel état, il se décida à dire quelque chose.  
— Green ne sait pas gérer Blue… C'est justement pour ça qu'elle le taquine le plus.  
— Ah, oui, je suppose, dit-elle légèrement prise au dépourvu. Mais même si on l'expliquait à Green, Blue réussira toujours à le faire craquer. On dirait un vieux couple, rit-elle sans remarquer le regard sombre de Silver. Elle est devenue experte dans l'art de faire sortir Green de ses gonds. Par contre, elle ne dit pas grand-chose comme ça à Red et à moi…  
— C'est parce qu'elle vous aime bien et qu'elle sait que vous ne vous énervez pas pour si peu. Tu es toujours très calme, c'est à se demander ce qu'il faudrait te faire pour que tu t'énerves.

Silver s'arrêta brusquement, choqué par à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était inutile et stupide. Il s'en moquait, il ne projetait pas de se retourner contre Yellow à l'avenir. Il se souvenait que Blue lui avait dit que la blondinette savait être effrayante si elle le voulait, au point que même les plus forts dresseurs du monde tremblaient devant elle. Il ne savait rien de plus et il s'en contentait très bien. Si Blue avait voulu lui dire plus, elle l'aurait fait. Elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Elle lui en parlerait peut-être le moment venu.  
La jeune fille n'ajouta rien et ils restèrent ainsi, à admirer la mer — c'était ce que Yellow supposait, elle ne pouvait pas voir où Silver dirigeait son regard. L'atmosphère était calme, c'était un endroit idéal pour faire une sieste en plein air ou passer une nuit à la belle étoile. Elle leva la tête et admira les feuilles des arbres. Leur couleur était pareille à du jade.

— Cet endroit me rappelle Jadielle, murmura-t-elle inconsciemment.  
— Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme.  
— Jadielle. Ces arbres ont les mêmes feuilles que ceux qu'on trouve à Jadielle.

Silver était déjà allé dans cette ville par le passé. C'était d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Yellow pour la première fois. Grâce à elle, il avait déduit qu'il avait passé son enfance dans cette ville. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cet endroit. Il aurait aimé découvrir la ville lui-même, mais il avait été interrompu dans son voyage. A quoi bon savoir d'où il venait s'il ne pouvait pas y mettre une image ? Au fond de lui, cela le rendait légèrement triste.

— Dis… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante qui lui était peu habituelle.  
— Oui ?  
— Jadielle. C'est comment ?

Yellow fut surprise par cette question. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Silver puisse s'inquiéter d'une telle chose. Néanmoins, elle s'exécuta, se sentant envahie par la nostalgie de son village natal. Elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui décrivit l'ambiance des rues de cette ville, la variété des visages et la gentillesse des passants. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur des fleurs s'épanouissant dans les buissons qui entouraient les maisons. Elles embaumaient l'air et leur palette de couleur était infinie. Il y avait un parterre magnifique près du centre Pokémon, des insectes s'y pressaient afin de se délecter de leur nectar. Le bois des maisons était d'un marron chaud et doux, rassurant. Sa teinte, naturelle, embellissait le paysage. Elle aimait beaucoup les lampadaires verts qui luisaient tels des Mucioles le soir venu. Cependant, la plus belle variante de vert de la ville était sans conteste celle des toits. Il était profond et brillait intensément, le ciel s'y reflétait et son spectacle changeait en fonction de l'heure de la journée. C'était comme s'ils avaient pour toiture du jade à l'état pur. Il y avait aussi l'arène, qu'elle avait parcourue de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle était encore vide de champion. Elle s'imaginait la statue qui trônait en son centre aussi clairement que si elle avait été devant elle. Elle représentait l'ancien champion, Giovanni, mais Yellow avait mis du temps avant de découvrir l'identité de l'homme représenté par ce buste en pierre. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment la statue avait été endommagée : une partie du vissage était tout simplement manquante. Elle était probablement tombée, mais on ne voyait pas ses morceaux sur le sol. La plaque située sous le buste était illisible. C'était comme si tout avait été fait pour qu'on oublie l'identité, voire même l'existence, de Giovanni. Ce qu'en grandissant, elle avait pu comprendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Jadielle sans mentionner la forêt de Jade. Elle y passait plusieurs heures chaque jour quand elle était petite, peu importe le danger des Pokémons sauvages. Elle ne se lasserait jamais du contact de ses pieds avec la douce et moelleuse herbe qui tapissait le sol. Elle admirait l'éclat des feuilles des arbres. L'ambiance sombre et mystérieuse de la forêt l'emplissait d'une singulière excitation. Elle sentait la présence des Pokémons, la vie était présente partout. Une vie ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle puisse expliquer à quel point cette forêt était unique. Elle en avait un nombre incalculable de souvenirs, mais si elle ne devait en choisir qu'un, ce serait celui où elle a rencontré Red pour la première fois. Yellow ne savait pas si le destin existait ou non, mais elle était sûre que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé de meilleur dans sa vie. Elle avait ainsi fait la connaissance de tous les autres porteurs de Pokédex et elle était profondément heureuse de passer sa scolarité avec eux. De plus, elle…

Elle s'était emportée. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, le rouge lui monta au joue. Ses cordes vocales ne produisaient plus que des bégayements que la jeune fille tentait d'étouffer. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains quand elle aperçu le sourire narquois de Silver, qui c'était tourné vers elle. Il n'ajoutait rien, même s'il trouvait amusant de voir son aînée ainsi. Le visage de la blondinette ne traduisait plus qu'un seul désir : creuser un trou très profond et s'enterrer dedans. Elle continua ses bruitages pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, non sans peine. Ses mains avaient encore envie d'enfoncer son chapeau sur sa tête afin de la cacher. Elle devait trouver quelque chose. Une distraction. Elle repensa à son sac. Soudainement, elle balbutia :

— Tu sais pêcher, Silver ?  
— Pas vraiment, répondit-il platement, mais surpris par la soudaine prise de parole.  
— Ah, eh bien… Viens, je vais t'apprendre ! déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle mit son sac-à-dos sur les épaules et fit signe au rouquin de se lever. Elle sortit son Papilusion de sa Pokéball, s'accrocha à ses pattes, lui fit signe de s'envoler et elle dévala le mur, atterrissant sur le sable. Le garçon fit de même avec son Corboss. Yellow se rapprocha de l'eau. Elle tendit sa canne à pêche à Silver :

— Tu as beaucoup de Pokémons eau, je pensais que tu les avais pêchés. Aller, regarde, expliqua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes, tu prends la canne comme ça, tu poses ta main sur…  
— Merci, mais je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seul, l'interrompit-il.

Il lui prit la canne à pêche des mains et il se mit en position. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés, sortant son cahier à dessin de son sac. Si elle avait su, elle aurait prit deux cannes à pêche et ils auraient pu pêcher ensemble. La façon qu'il avait de tenir l'objet n'était pas parfaite. Si un poisson mordait à l'hameçon, il ne serait pas dans des conditions optimales pour le sortir de l'eau. N'y tenant plus, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle alla dans son dos et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, avant de les forcer à bouger afin de réajuster la position du manche. Cela lui valu un regard mauvais de Silver, qui n'avait pas envie que son aînée l'aide. « On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même », était un dicton qui s'appliquait au jeune garçon à l'extrême. Cependant, il se détendit et il se laissa faire. Yellow lui donna quelques conseils. Elle lâcha la canne à pêche et força Silver à s'assoir.

— Il peut se passer du temps avant qu'une prise morde. Mieux vaut rester assis.

Silver obéit. Au début, sa prise sur la canne à pêche était bonne, mais au fil des minutes qui passaient l'ennui le gagnait et il se faisait plus maladroit. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tous les pêcheurs qu'il avait croisé l'avaient constamment défié. Il était déjà lassé au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors ceux dont c'était le métier et qui le faisait non-stop toute la journée devaient s'endormir sur place. Pas étonnant que les humains aient inventé le filet, le gain de temps était considérable. Son humeur se dégradait et il tapait légèrement son pied d'agacement. Il fallait être passionné pour pêcher, dommage, ce n'était pas son cas. Ce genre d'activités allait bien à Yellow, qui était douce et dont la patience semblait sans limites. Il lui jeta un regard et faillit lâcher la canne à pêche lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle dessinait. Tranquille. Elle avait l'air absorbée parce qu'elle faisait. Ils étaient partis pour rester là longtemps. Que faisaient les poissons, bon sang ? Silver était prêt à les accueillir. Se languissant du silence, il le brisa :

— Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? lui demanda-t-il, irrité.

La blondinette poussa un cri. Comme un petit animal apeuré, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, semblant vérifier si personne ne la voyait. Elle se remit à rougir. On aurait cru un enfant prit en flagrant délit. Interrompu dans la réalisation d'une bêtise. Le roux était intrigué par son attitude. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle dessinait maintenant. L'instinct de Silver lui disait d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle refusait de lui montrer, il s'arrangerait bien pour lui « emprunter » son carnet et il vérifierait.  
Il laissa donc tomber la canne à pêche négligemment sur le sol et se rapprocha d'elle. L'angoisse de Yellow ne fit que croitre. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Elle n'avait nulle part où le cacher. S'avouant vaincue, elle jeta l'objet derrière elle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Son bras tremblant le lâcha au mauvais moment et il atterrit sur le sable mouillé, prêt à se faire engloutir par la mer à tout moment. Elle poussa un cri :

— NON !

Le jeune garçon était étonné de voir avec quelle agilité son aînée s'était jetée en direction de l'objet. Elle sauta et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Tendant le bras, elle saisit son carnet et l'envoya valser sur la plage juste avant de se faire recouvrir par une vague. Elle avait eu le réflexe de retenir son chapeau, ainsi, il ne se fit pas emporter par le courant. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le rouquin resta immobile devant ce spectacle. Yellow était trempée jusqu'au os. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux devinrent larmoyants de honte et de douleur — le sel les avait piqués. Elle tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant qu'elle avait froid. Silver, prit de pitié, retira son blazer et le posa sur les épaules de la blondinette qui le remercia avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier fut chassé par une moue désemparée : c'était maintenant le tour de la canne à pêche de se faire emporter par les vagues, le garçon l'ayant laissé trop près du bord. Yellow voulu aller la chercher, mais le roux l'en empêcha et le fit à sa place. Il enleva ses chaussures, les mocassins de cuir n'appréciant pas l'eau salée. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre : la canne à pêche était péniblement à portée de main et il dû se plier en deux pour la rattraper sans se mouiller. Il réussit et ceci étant fait, il la rendit à Yellow.  
Ils s'assirent sur le sable, plus loin de la mer que précédemment. Quand il y repensait, ça avait été amusant. La blondinette sembla de cet avis puisqu'elle se mit à rire. Ses gloussements se mêlaient au bruit de ses dents qui claquaient.

L'hilarité passée, elle partit chercher son carnet à dessin, qu'elle tendit à Silver. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
— Tiens.  
— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire..?  
— Le regarder ? C'est ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure. Enfin, je veux dire, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tant qu'à faire, je veux bien te le montrer. Mais n'en parle à personne, s'il-te-plaît.  
— Ne montre pas des choses aux gens s'ils ne sont pas censés le savoir, marmonna-t-il froidement.

Yellow ne répondit pas. Elle feuilleta son cahier, s'arrêta sur une page et la brandit devant lui.  
— Tu le reconnais ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
— C'est mon Farfuret avant qu'il n'évolue en Dimoret. Tu l'as bien dessiné, admit-il.  
— Merci ! J'aime dessiner les Pokémons. Comme je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, je n'étais pas sûre si il était vraiment fidèle à l'original. Alors il a évolué ? Il me reste de la place sur cette page, ça te gêne si je le dessine tel qu'il est maintenant ?

En guise de réponse, Silver fit valser sa Pokéball en l'air. Un Dimoret en sortit. Le Pokémon reconnu la jeune fille et lui sourit. Cette dernière s'assit et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la créature : il ne devait pas bouger, il pouvait prendre une pose s'il en avait envie. Amusé, le Pokémon sortit ses griffes et tendit une de ses pattes avant de façon menaçante. Yellow pouffa, il était mignon. Elle prit un crayon à papier dans son sac et se mit à l'ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, Silver la regardait faire, tout en lançant de temps en temps des regards signifiants « Ne bouge surtout pas » à son Pokémon. La jeune fille dessinait vraiment bien, son trait était fin, il glissait sur le papier. Il ne s'ennuyait pas cette fois, il ne faisait plus attention au temps qui passait. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en art, mais il lui semblait que Yellow dessinait assez rapidement. Elle était déjà entrain d'appliquer les ombres et les lumières. Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel et l'uniforme de la jeune fille avait séché en grande partie. Une fois le portrait terminé, elle fit signe au Pokémon de se détendre et elle montra fièrement le résultat à Silver. Elle bavarda avec Dimoret en rangeant ses affaires avant de demander soudainement :

— Quelle heure est-il ?  
— Environ midi, répondit-il en se basant sur la position du soleil dans le ciel.  
— Midi ? Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je commençais à avoir faim. On va devoir rentrer.

Elle finit sa phrase en riant doucement. Ils s'envolèrent pour leur dortoir, où les autres porteurs de Pokédex devaient les attendre pour manger. Pendant qu'ils survolaient l'Académie, Silver regardait les arbres et gravait la couleur jade de leurs feuilles dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Yellow se rapprocha du jeune garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix enjouée :  
— Il faudra qu'on retourne à notre base secrète à l'occasion !


	5. Rencontre, danse & vie privée publique

Salut les lecteurs !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec pas mal de personnages. C'est terrible, mon cœur ne sait pas qui shipper et même quand je fais une fic dont le genre est "amitié" ça finit avec des sous-entendus romantiques. J'assume totalement, mais je suis désolée si ça peut déplaire à certains. Le prochain chapitre n'aura pas de romance du tout (entre humains, je veux dire. Suspense !).

Disclamer : Pokémon et PokeSpe ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant le texte ci-dessous.

Bref, bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre fête notre premier follower, merci à lui !

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tôt, rentrée scolaire_

Pearl lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque le principal Keteleeria annonça la fin de la cérémonie. C'était tellement ennuyant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire connaissance avec les nouveaux porteurs de Pokédex le plus vite possible, cependant les bavardages étaient proscrits sur la scène. Il s'énervait tout seul en pensant à la fête qu'ils avaient organisé sous la direction de Blue, pour des élèves qui pouvaient être désagréables et non-méritants. Dia lui avait dit et redit, que non, les porteurs de Pokédex n'étaient pas réputés pour mauvais, mais il avait toujours des doutes. Après tout, son ami était le genre de personne qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et qui ne penserait jamais du mal de quiconque — sauf des sbires de la Team Galaxie, mais c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.  
A présent, il savait qu'il allait devoir guider les jeunes élèves et leur présenter l'Académie. Il était vraiment excité : l'année précédente, il était nouveau et il n'avait fait que suivre comme un mouton un de ses aînés. Il lui suffisait d'y repenser pour qu'il se sente vexé. Cette année, il allait pouvoir reprendre le rôle qui lui allait le mieux : celui de meneur, celui qui entraîne. Il ne se vantait pas, c'était la vérité : Platinum n'aurait jamais atteint son niveau actuel sans l'enseignement qu'il lui avait prodigué, et Dia… N'aurait jamais rien fait de sa vie et serait resté chez lui, perpétuellement collé devant un écran, pour en décrocher seulement quand sa mère l'appellerait pour manger.  
Il ne savait qu'une seule chose à propos du cadet qu'il allait guider, son nom : Bianca. C'était donc une fille, sans doute la nouvelle porteuse de Pokédex. Physiquement, elle semblait plutôt pas mal, avec sa queue de cheval bouffante et bouclée et ses yeux azurs.

Voilà pourquoi il fût surpris lorsqu'une jeune fille de la même taille que lui environ, aux yeux verts comme les pommes et aux cheveux courts blonds comme les blés lui agrippa le bras.

— Euh, dis-moi, c'est toi Pearl ?  
— C'est moi, et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement, sous le coup de la surprise.  
— Ah… La jeune fille recula, gênée, mais euh, je suis Bianca, et tu es sensé montrer l'Académie avec moi à des nouveaux élèves… Je crois ?

Pearl écarquilla les yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé sur la fameuse Bianca s'effondrait. Puisque ce n'était pas la fille aux cheveux bouclées, ce n'était pas la porteuse de Pokédex. Ce n'était pas la personne dont il voulait découvrir la personnalité. Devant lui se tenait la fille la plus chétive qu'il ait jamais vue — bien que Yellow correspondait également à cette description. Bianca dégageait une aura de maladresse effrayante, comme si le monde avait la possibilité de s'effondrer autour d'elle. Elle était incroyablement mignonne, avec ses yeux étincelants, son énorme nœud orange et vert clair accroché sur la poitrine, ses joues rosées et sa moue innocente.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu au début, mais peut-être que faire le tour de l'Académie avec elle ne serait pas si désagréable.

* * *

White et Bianca profitaient de leur pause de midi. Elles n'avaient pas eu envie de faire le chemin jusqu'au dortoir, mais elles avaient tout prévu. Elles avaient gentiment demandé aux cuisiniers de leurs dortoirs respectifs de leur préparer un pic-nic à part, ce qu'ils ont acceptés. Elles avaient rapidement avalé leur sandwich car elles avaient à faire : White, dans le cadre de la section Divertissement, devait apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Elle ignorait comment s'y prendre. Heureusement, son amie Bianca, jouant de plusieurs instruments, s'était proposée pour l'aider. Le problème était que, malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux des cinq étoiles, leur emploi du temps était désynchronisé et la blondinette était souvent prise par ses activités au conseil. Cette pause était une des rares qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble, et White sautait sur l'occasion pour pratiquer. Assise sur un banc, cheveux exceptionnellement détachés, jambes croisées sur lesquelles reposait la guitare de Bianca, elle laissait ses doigts gratter les cordes avec un médiator. Son amie blonde chantonnait les premières paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, en faisant de son mieux pour faire des rimes. Le résultat était risible mais aucune ne relevait. De temps en temps, Bianca s'interrompait et réajustait la guitare ou la position des bras de son amie, resserrait ou desserrait les cordes et lui glissait quelques conseils pour éviter les fausses notes. La blondinette n'était pas une professionnelle, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour aider White à progresser

Pearl, de son côté, cherchait son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà fait le tour de tous les stands de nourriture situés à l'intérieur des grands murs, mais tout portait à croire que Dia en avait déniché un nouveau et y était resté, pour en partir quand il aura vidé le stock d'ingrédients du pauvre marchand. Pearl était plus qu'agacé par cette manie qu'avait Dia. Il était lent et mou comme une limace, mais il pouvait disparaître en moins de deux secondes ; dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait qu'un coupable possible : de la nourriture. Pearl, perdant son temps, se jura de lui faire regretter dès qu'il le retrouverait. Dia pouvait être d'un égoïsme ! Lui aussi, il avait faim, et s'il n'était pas parti il-ne-savait-où, ils seraient déjà au dortoir entrain de se remplir l'estomac. Un jour de plus où ils mangeront sans Platinum, cette dernière n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin de les attendre. Quels amis…  
Alors qu'il canalisait sa colère dans ses pas, aussi lourds que ceux d'un éléphant, Pearl entendit une douce mélodie à quelques mètres. Attiré, il changea de chemin pour se diriger vers la voix. Il distingua très vite deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait bien : White, sa camarade porteuse de pokédex ; Bianca, une amie qu'il s'était faite à la rentrée. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas revus depuis et n'avaient pas communiqué, la blondinette et lui-même ayant oubliés de s'échanger leur numéro de Vokit et Pokémontre. Il s'en était voulu ; surtout que, pendant les vacances, s'attendant à rencontrer des gens d'autres régions ne possédant pas forcément de Pokémontre, il avait prit la peine d'effectuer une mise-à-jour de cette dernière pour la rendre compatible avec tout type d'appareils. Il avait enfin trouvé une occasion pour rendre ça utile, mais il l'avait laissé filer. Il comptait bien rattraper son erreur. Il leva une main et les interpella :

— Bianca ! White !

A ces mots, White arrêta de jouer de son instrument, le posa sur le banc et alla saluer Pearl. Bianca, elle, prit le temps de finir sa chanson, resta quelques instants dans la lune à fredonner avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de courir vers le blond, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.  
— Pearl ! Ca fait longtemps !  
— On s'est vu la semaine dernière je te rappelle, marmonna-t-il en éloignant Bianca de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'une catastrophe lui arrive.  
— Une semaine c'est long d'abord ! répliqua-t-elle en prenant une expression énervée. Je voulais te parler !  
— Quelque chose d'important ?  
— Mais euh, non, juste savoir comment tu vas, bougonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à White qui retournait s'asseoir.  
— Juste ça ? demanda-t-il, en s'imaginant quelle vie elle devait avoir si elle s'inquiétait pour la moindre petite chose.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois pas mes amis que je ne pense pas à eux d'abord ! hurla-t-elle en commençant à le frapper.  
— Hé ! Doucement ! il la calma en lui frappant le crâne avec la tranche de sa main, si tu m'avais laissé parler au lieu de commencer à geindre, j'aurai pu te demander ton numéro de Vokit tranquillement. Il claqua sa langue d'énervement, mais apparemment ça ne t'intéresse pas.  
— Mais euh Pearl, attends ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il tournait les talons, je suis désolée d'abord alors reste s'il-te-plaît ! continua-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.  
— Bien, j'accepte tes excuses, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en se rapprochant d'elle.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs numéros et se promirent de s'envoyer des messages régulièrement. Ensuite, Bianca retourna près de White afin de recommencer à pratiquer et à chanter. Pearl savait qu'il devait chercher Diamond, mais il décida de prendre une pause et de rester avec les filles quelques instants. Elles lui firent de la place sur le banc. White reprit la guitare et demanda à Pearl s'il voulait qu'elle joue un morceau en particulier, même si avec son niveau il y avait peu de chance que le résultat soit parfait. Il déclina la proposition et Bianca en profita pour faire une requête à son amie. C'était une de ces chansons aux paroles sans queue ni tête mais au rythme donnant envie de danser et à la mélodie s'infiltrant dans le cerveau pour ne jamais en ressortir. White et Pearl soupirèrent en entendant sa proposition, mais la châtaine commença à jouer. La chanson n'était pas faite pour la guitare à la base mais le rendu n'était pas mauvais. Dès les premières notes, Bianca se leva du banc et entreprit de se trémousser de la même façon que la chanteuse dans le clip. Elle connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur. Elle chantait à tue-tête. Les rares personnes qui l'apercevaient tournaient vite le regard, la prenant pour une folle. Pearl, amusé par leur réaction, décida de se joindre à Bianca. Au fond, même s'il préférait ne pas l'admettre, il connaissait aussi la chorégraphie. Il sortit même son Pijako de sa Pokéball pour qu'il accompagne la blondinette au chant. White, accablée mais se sentant soudainement seule, les rejoint avec la guitare, qu'elle tenait désormais grossièrement comme si elle était un chanteur de rock. Ils étaient ridicules. Les filles exécutaient un enchaînement de pauses mignonnes, montraient du doigt leur public imaginaire, sautillaient, tournaient sur elles-mêmes en prenant garde à ne pas se rentrer dedans. Pearl, lui, se la jouait acteur de théâtre et faisait des mimiques grotesques. Quand vint le refrain, ils se synchronisèrent à la perfection, White posa son instrument : ils n'avaient plus besoin de musique puisqu'ils chantaient. Des « tchu lu tchu tchu », « no no », « pun pun », « ye ye yeah yeah » devaient résonner à cinquante mètres à la ronde et attiraient les gens : un petit public s'approcha d'eux en riant. Certains élèves filmèrent les trois amis entrains de danser, s'imaginant déjà le nombre de vues qu'ils en tireraient en postant la vidéo sur le net. Mais comme être seulement trois à danser était triste, des élèves les rejoignirent et très vite ils furent une bonne vingtaine. Lorsque la chanson finit le public cria « encore ! ». Ils étaient ainsi repartis pour plusieurs tours.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à la déshydratation mais il y avait les cours et Pearl, Bianca et White se séparèrent essoufflés mais riant aux éclats. En quelques minutes ils étaient devenus des preuves vivantes que le ridicule ne tuait pas et ils en étaient fiers.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… »

Bianca se tortillait devant la porte du dortoir des porteurs de Pokédex. Elle semblait angoissée. Ses mains se crispaient sur la boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Elle jetait des regards partout tel un petit animal apeuré. Elle était pathétique. Elle regardait le trou dans lequel il fallait insérer sa carte d'étudiant d'un air suppliant, mais rien à faire, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. En effet, pour rentrer dans un dortoir, prouver qu'on y appartenait était obligatoire, sans quoi, comme Bianca en ce moment-même, vous étiez condamnés à attendre que quelqu'un vous ouvre la porte. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, d'une, elle aurait perdu son temps ; de deux, Tcheren la lyncherai lorsqu'elle arriverait en retard au conseil. La dernière option ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais que faisait Pearl lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? L'autre jour, alors qu'elle était avec White, il était sortit de nulle part ! Vautrée devant la porte, tapant du pied et du poing d'impatience et d'exaspération, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était sa faute, elle savait qu'elle avait des choses à faire mais elle était quand même venue. Ceux qui lui disaient qu'elle était stupide avaient bien raison. Abandonnant, elle rampa pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit et lui heurta la jambe. Elle poussa un cri. Quelqu'un accourra à ses côtés, lui présentant sa main pour l'aider à se relever :

— Bianca ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue. Vous allez bien ?

La blondinette releva la tête et reconnu Platinum. La Platinum, la princesse de l'école, la plus riche élève. Elle dégageait une aura noble. Sa peau était blanche, avec des longs cils parant ses yeux aux couleurs envoutantes. Ses superbes cheveux étaient noirs comme le jais et paraissaient incroyablement soyeux. Elle avait un petit nez pincé et des sourcils fins. Même son uniforme était princier. Sa veste noire épousait parfaitement ses formes, pas un pli n'était visible. Bianca supposa que la laine grise composant son pull était en laine de Wattouat. Son ruban ainsi que sa jupe plissée étaient violet foncé et le tissu était lamé or et argent, les couleurs changeant avec la lumière. Platinum était époustouflante et Bianca, bien qu'étant d'un an son aînée, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ratatinée en sa présence.  
Le regard de la brune s'était refroidi. Bianca, se rendant compte qu'elle était restée plusieurs instants perdue dans ses pensées, saisit rapidement sa main et se releva en bafouillant des excuses. Platinum l'interrompit en lui demandant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Ah… Euh… Tu saurais pas où est… Pearl ? bégaya-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise.  
— Pearl ? répéta-t-elle en levant les sourcils, non, je ne…  
— Je suis ici, résonna une voix forte à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les yeux de Bianca s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle aperçu la tête de son ami. Elle n'osa pas entrer dans le dortoir. Elle attendit qu'il vienne à elle en lui faisant des signes de la main. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire bonjour mais il la coupa, désirant connaître la raison de sa venue. Elle rougit, enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et lui jeta la boîte à la figure. Platinum mit sa main sur sa bouche de surprise et d'indignation tandis que Pearl se débâtait pour ne pas laisser tomber le projectile au sol. Lorsqu'il parvint à le prendre solidement en main, il regarda l'objet intrigué. Il était sur le point de le secouer quand Bianca se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher :

— Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! brailla-t-elle, tu vas les casser !  
— Les quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il autoritairement en haussant la voix.  
— Les cookies !

Le visage de Pearl s'adoucit instantanément. Il écarquillait les yeux, et continua d'une voix étonnée :  
— Des cookies ? Pour moi ?  
— Mais, oui… balbutia-t-elle embarrassée. La dernière fois, quand on avait fait de la cuisine ensemble avec Diamond, tu avais laissé les tiens brûler… Le temps qu'on essaie de les rattraper, Dia avait mangé les siens et les miens. Tu n'avais rien eu, et j'ai, euh, pensé que tu en voudrais !  
— Dia. Les cookies. Je m'en souviens, vrombit Pearl de rage. Je ne lui toujours pas fait payer d'avoir mangé tes biscuits, d'ailleurs. Je vais le faire de ce pas, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du dortoir.  
— Attends ! cria-t-elle, justement, si je t'en ai fait c'est parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez d'abord ! Alors mange-les, et tout est bien qui finit bien !

Pearl se calma une fois de plus, et fit son plus beau sourire à la blondinette. Il saisit fermement la boîte et la brandit :  
— Je vais les manger avant que Dia ait le temps de les sentir.

Et avant que Bianca n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique soit, son ami était déjà rentré en trombe dans le dortoir. Platinum laissa échapper un rire :  
— Il est toujours comme ça.

La blonde acquiesça et s'en alla.

* * *

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Pearl pianotait nerveusement sur sa Pokémontre. Il y était resté accroché non-stop, sauf à un moment où il était précipitamment sorti de la salle commune pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres porteurs de Pokédex le regardaient faire surpris, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir agir ainsi. Platinum jaugeait la situation d'un air pincé et Gold se rapprochait dangereusement de Blue. Dans le sens où quand Gold et Blue étaient ensemble, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Une farce ou un plan diabolique selon celui qui vous en parlait. Les deux complices gloussaient en se chuchotant à l'oreille. Ils se tapissaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le regard de Platinum fut intrigué par un éclat de lumière rouge. Une seconde plus tard, la cible tomba.

Blue et Gold se jetèrent sur Pearl, l'assaillant à coup de chatouilles et de coups. Pearl essaya de s'éloigner d'eux. Il n'avait pas remarqué la masse difforme du Métamorph de Blue s'enrouler autour de ses jambes pour s'y solidifier telle une corde. Il tomba irrévocablement au sol, dans un bruit sourd. Ils hurlaient : le blond de rage, les deux autres de rire et de douleur car leur cible se montrait agressive. Pearl demanda du secours, même si son honneur en prenait un coup. Il regarda impuissant les autres porteurs de Pokédex rirent ou sortir de la pièce. Comme par hasard, Platinum sembla plus intéressée par son livre qu'auparavant. Il jura. Il tapait des jambes mais cela le faisait plus ressembler à un Chenipan acculé qu'autre chose. Gold lui prit le bras, le retourna et lui arracha la montre du poignet. Il s'enfuit avec. Blue, pour s'assurer que Pearl restait immobile, ordonna à son Pokémon d'étendre encore plus sa zone d'entrave et elle s'assit sur le torse du garçon, appuyant de tout son poids. Le blond vomissait des insanités pendant que Gold se tortillait de satisfaction au milieu de la salle, prenant des grands airs. Il prit une voix de présentateur de télé quand il déclara :

— Mesdames et messieurs, aujourd'hui et en direct de la salle commune du dortoir des porteurs de Pokédex, c'est une exclusivité, un scoop, qui vous est révélé ! En effet, nos agents ont réussi à se procurer des extraits des conversations privées de Pearl, notre blond comique préféré. Restez à l'antenne, et voici les pépites issues des échanges de Pearl avec… Avec… Oh oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas notre charmante et adorable Bianca ? Voyons ça…

Gold ignora royalement Pearl qui hurlait tellement fort que Blue se demandait si ses cordes vocales — et ses oreilles — allaient y rester. Le brun commença à réciter les messages :

« Pearl ! Pourquoi tu es allé embêter Dia à propos des cookies ? On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus ! »  
« Comment es-tu au courant. »  
« Parce qu'il me l'a dit, euh ! »  
« Pearl ? »

« J'entends Dia pleurer à travers les murs ! (pourtant, Tcheren n'arrête pas de dire que l'isolation est excellente) »  
« Pearl ! Ne me dis pas que c'est encore toi qui lui fais mal ! »  
« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Il est incapable de tenir sa langue. »  
« Je suis son amie aussi d'abord ! Il me parle de ce qu'il veut ! »  
« Oui, sauf de ce que son meilleur ami lui dit de ne pas dire ! »  
« Mais euh, ça voulait dire que tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant ? »

« Bon, OK, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches car tu m'avais interdit de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je m'excuse. »  
« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça d'abord ! »  
« QUOI ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce crétin soit éduqué comme il se doit, si je m'excuse tous mes efforts seront réduits à néant ! »  
« Mais tu n'es pas son père ! »  
« TU SAIS QUOI ? ON DIRAIT QUE SES PARENTS N'ONT PAS ETE FICHUS DE LUI DIRE QUE NON, MANGER CE QUE LES AUTRES ONT FAITS, DANS LEUR DOS, C'EST MAL. EN TANT QUE MEILLEUR AMI, C'EST MON DEVOIR DE CORRIGER LE TIR ! »  
« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me crier dessus d'abord ! »  
« EST-CE QUE JE CRIE ? TU M'ENTENDS PEUT-ETRE ?! »  
« Mais euh, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire d'abord ! Tu écris avec tous pleins de majuscules là… »  
« Un problème avEC LES MAJUSCULES ?! »  
« Pearl ! (smiley qui pleure) T'es qu'un méchant d'abord ! »  
« NON, TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE. TOI. TU SAIS POURQUOI JE L'AI ENGUEULE ? PLUS QUE POUR L'EDUCATION, C'ETAIT POUR TOI. HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL PRENNE L'HABITUDE DE TE VOLER DE LA NOURRITURE PARCE QUE TU TE LAISSES FAIRE. FAIS-TOI RESPECTER ENFIN ! »  
« Dia ne le refera pas, j'en suis sûre ! »  
« VU CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT, EFFECTIVEMMENT, IL NE RISQUE PAS DE RECOMMENCER. »  
« (Au moins une vingtaine de smileys qui pleurent) »  
« AH. Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu voulais t'occuper de lui toi-même, c'est ça ? Désolé. »  
« PEARL, TU ES UN IDIOT ! (smiley énervé) »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit à propos des majuscules ? (smiley blasé) »

« Mais euh, non ! Je ne voulais pas « m'occuper de Dia moi-même » ! Je ne voudrais jamais une chose pareille d'abord ! »  
« Dit plutôt que tu en aurais été incapable. »

« Bianca ? »  
« Tu es partie ? »

« … »  
« Alors toi aussi. Tu insinues que je suis faible. »

« … C'est vraiment toi Bianca ? »  
« Bianca ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois de toute façon… »

« Bianca ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu me fais la gueule ? »

« Ecoute… »

« Je suis désolé Bianca. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. »

« Tu acceptes mes excuses ? »

« … »  
« Oui (smiley souriant) »  
« Merci (smiley souriant) »  
« (deux smileys souriants) »  
« (trois smileys souriants) »  
— Hum… Beaucoup de smileys souriants… Hum… Ah ah !  
« (cœur) »  
« (deux cœurs) »  
« (trois cœurs) »  
— Oh oh ! Votre hôte croit qu'il n'a jamais vu autant de cœurs de sa vie !  
— BORDEL DE MERDE GOLD, TU VAS ME LE PAYER, hurla Pearl en crachant de rage tout autour de lui.  
— Parle correctement à ton aîné ! le reprit Gold.

Un cri de Blue. Une vocifération de Pearl. Un éclair rouge, un bruit sourd. De la chaleur. Des flammes. Un Pokémon feu. Un Simiabraz. Le Simiabraz de Pearl. Un Gold ratatiné d'effroi contre le mur. Une attaque Déflagration. Une énorme boule de feu. De la lumière aveuglante. Une odeur de tapisserie et de cheveux brûlés. Des hurlements. Des bruits de pas à la course. Un sourd claquement de porte. Des porteurs de Pokédex soufflés, muets. Une Pokémontre sonnant. Sur l'écran s'afficha un court message :

« Pearl, euh, tout va bien ? Des bruits étranges viennent de ton dortoir… »


End file.
